Akatsuki Airlines
by Hikaru Kin
Summary: Akatsuki punya perusahaan penerbangan? Hah! Mungkin ga? Bagaimana kalau dalam sebuah pesawat, Akatsuki jadi awaknya? Dan Naruto cs, sebagai penumpangnya? Inilah kisah para Akatsuki yang tergabung dalam Akatsuki Airlines! I'm Newbie here! RnR guys?
1. Chapter 1

**AnimeNaruto Rated: T**

**Indonesian, Humor & Friendship,**

**Akatsuki & Naruto .U , P: 06-05-2011 U: 06-05-2011**

**Akatsuki Airlines**

by Hikaru Kin

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Akatsuki Airlines©Hikaru Kin

Rate: T

Genre: Humor & Friendship

Warning: OOC, Typo, gaje, dll

Summary: Akatsuki punya perusahaan penerbangan?

Mungkin ga? Bagaimana kalau dalam sebuah pesawat, Akatsuki

jadi awak pesawatnya dan Naruto CS penumpangnya?

Bagaimana kehebohannya?

Ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang para anggota Akatsuki

yang tergabung dalam 'Akatsuki Airlines'.

•

•

•

•

•

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**HAPPY READING! **

**Chapter 1**

"Hei, semuanya! Coba lihat ini!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk selembar kertas yang ditempelkan pada sebuah tiang listrik. Sontak semua murid KHS berlari dan menghampiri Naruto. Yap, sekarang sudah waktunya pulang bagi semua murid KHS.

"Apaan sih, Naruto? Teriak-teriak gitu," ucap Kiba.

"Coba kau lihat ini!" perintah Naruto sambil menunjuk selembaran yang tertempel. "Hei, Teme! Cepat ke sini!" panggil Naruto. Nampak Sasuke yang tengah berjalan dengan wajah malas, menghampiri Naruto.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" ucapnya malas-malasan.

"Coba kau lihat ini!" tunjuk Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Telah dibuka Akatsuki Airlines. Sebuah perusahaan penerbangan terbesar seantero jagad. Dalam rangka hari jadi kami yang pertama, dengan ini kami menjual paket promo liburan dengan harga yang fantastis dan berbeda dari yang lain. Dan, bla…. bla…. bla…. Segera hubungi kami di 08XXXXXXXXXX! Buruan tiket terbatas. Kesempatan hanya sekali dan tidak akan diulang lagi. Karena kalau sering-sering bangkrutlah kami! Hahaha…. tertanda Kakuzu. Heh?" raut wajah Sasuke seketika berubah. "Promosi macam apa ini? Katanya terkenal seantero jagad. Tapi, nempelnya di tiang listrik. Gag modal amet," gerutu Sasuke.

"Itulah hebatnya kami, un!" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah. Dengan rambut pirang panjangnya dapat diketahui kalau ia Deidara.

"Hah? Kau! Siapa kau?" ucap Naruto yang tampak kaget melihatnya.

"Waah, kakak cantik," ucap Kiba yang tersepona–eh–terpesona dengan kedatangan Deidara.

"Baka! Aku ini cowok tahu, un!" omel Deidara. Kiba langsung pundung di ujung jalan. "Eh? Kenapa dia?" tanya Deidara. Naruto dan Sasuke mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu. "Biarkan sajalah! Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kalian tertarik, un?" tanya Deidara yang menyender di tiang listrik karena ga ada tempat buat nyender lagi.

"Bagaimana ini, Teme?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn? Kenapa jadi aku?" jawab Sasuke bingung.

"Apa kau tertarik, eh? Kalau kau mau, aku akan ikut," tambah Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Sasuke. Deidara hanya diam memperhatikan Sasuke dan Naruto. Dalam hati ia komat-kamit baca mantra tanpa segelas air putih yang memang sangat ia butuhkan sekarang ini. Bukan untuk nyembur pasien, tapi memang saat ini ia kehausan karena teriknya matahari. Kalau ia pulang tanpa bawa calon penumpang, habislah ia.

…**.O….O….O….**

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, Ino dan Sakura bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah dan memakai jubah hitam motif awan merah. Sama seperti Naruto dan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dihampiri oleh Deidara yang menawarkan promo penerbangan 'Akatsuki Air', hanya saja kali ini berbeda. Selembarannya tidak ditempel dan tidak juga disiarkan di televisi, melainkan langsung dibagi.

"Konichiwa!" sapa orang itu. Dengan canggung, Sakura dan Ino membalas sapaan pemuda itu.

"Konichiwa. Tolong jangan culik kami. Besok akan ada ulangan harian, kalau kami tidak datang pasti Orochi-sensei akan menghukum kami menghitung sisik ular kesayangannya. Aku mohon," melas Ino. Sakura sweatdrop.

"Eh? Siapa yang mau nyulik kalian? Memangnya aku terlihat seperti penjahat?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Tidak juga, sih. Tapi kalau di komik kesukaanku, ada penjahat yang mirip denganmu. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Syukurlah. Ah, perkenalkan, aku Akasuna no Sasori. Cukup panggil aku Sasori saja," jelas pemuda itu yang ternyata bernama Sasori. Sebenarnya sih ga nyambung sama pertanyaannya.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Aku bukan menanyakan namamu, tapi apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?" jelas Ino sekaligus bertanya.

'Sasori baka! Tetap tenang…' batin Sasori. "Gomen. Aku hanya memperkenalkan diri supaya tidak mencurigakan dan lebih meyakinkan. Jadi begini, kami dari Akatsuki Airlines ingin menawarkan promo penerbangan dalam rangka hari jadi kami yang pertama. Ini selembarannya, silahkan dibaca. Apa kalian berminat?" promosi Sasori.

"Dibaca aja belum," ucap Ino enteng. Tanpa ia sadari sekarang tampak perempatan di dahi Sasori.

'Sabar Sasori. Ingat pesan Kakuzu tadi. Kalau kau pulang tanpa membawa calon penumpang… maka…'

GLEK. Sasori meneguk ludah.

"Ehehe… silahkan dibaca dulu," ucap Sasori dengan tawa yang dipaksakan, sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Hm? Bagaimana forehead? Apa kau mau?" tanya Ino pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah kebetulan sekali minggu depan liburan. Baiklah kami mau. Tapi tunggu persetujuan yang lain dulu,"

"Baiklah. Kalian dari KHS, kan?" tanya Sasori

"Iya," jawab Sakura

"Ku dengar KHS akan mengadakan tour akhir tahun, benar tidak?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Iya. Dan, tahun ini tournya giliran kelas XI," jawab Sakura. "Bisa dibilang angkatan kami," lanjutnya.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah! Terima kasih atas infonya, ya! Jaa… sampai bertemu lagi," pamit Sasori yang langsung melengos pergi. Sementara itu, Sakura dan Ino saling tukar pandang dan mengangkat kedua bahu mereka. Dalam hitungan detik mereka pun berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

"Hei Ino, memangnya yang lain mau ikut?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah, forehead. Memangnya kenapa?" balas Ino.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa aneh saja. Selama ini aku belum pernah dengar tuh yang namanya Akatsuki Air," ucap Sakura curiga.

"Benar juga, ya. Aku juga belum pernah dengar. Tapi, ya sudahlah," balas Ino. "Emang aku pikirin!"

"Hm, memangnya tahun ini tournya kemana, sih?"

"Oh, kalau tidak salah sih ke Ottogakure,"

"Ottogakure ya?"

"He-eh, memangnya kau tidak tahu, forehead?"

"Ya, begitulah. Kabar terakhir yang kudengar, kita akan ke Sunagakure,"

"Hah? Sunagakure? Yang benar saja! Liburan kok di padang pasir,"

"Ehem," terdengar suara deheman seseorang. Tapi, Ino masih saja melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia tidak perduli, karena menurutnya itu suara deheman Sakura.

"Kau tahu forehead, berapa tong air yang kita butuhkan kalau kita liburan di Suna? Berapa banyak sunblock yang harus kupakai? Huh, merepotkan sekali. Kalau saja Tsunade-sensei merekomendasikan tour kita ke Suna, aku tak ak–"

"Ehem. Kalau tour tahun ini ke Sunagakure, maka aku tak segan-segan menjemurmu di tengah-tengah padang pasir dan tak akan aku berikan air setetes pun. Apa kau mengerti, Yamanaka?" ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Gaara! Uwooo! Ada Nii-channya author! *ditendang readers*

"Ga–Gaara! Ehehe… peace! Damai itu indah," elak Ino. Yang benar saja, ia harus melawan Gaara yang notabene adalah panitia penyelenggara tour. Bisa-bisa namanya di coret dari daftar.

"Huh, kau juga Ino. Sudah tahu ia dari Suna. Masih saja kau teruskan ucapanmu," omel Sakura.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu kalau ia di belakang kita forehead," bela Ino.

"Hah, mau bagaimana lagi. Hei Gaara, memangnya apa isi gentong ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Dokumen dan data-data siswa yang ikut tour. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan tas atau apa gitu selain gentong ini?"

"Males banget. Kalau pakai tas, muatnya dikit. Selagi ada gentong yang ga dipakai, ya sudah ku ambil saja," jawabnya enteng. Seketika readers, author dan main chara sweatdroped. Secara! Masa ganteng-ganteng pake gentong? OMG! Nii-chan, kau mempermalukanku. *plakk

"Pake gentong? Idih, aneh banget tuh orang," gumam Ino, kali ini Gaara tidak mendengarnya karena berada beberapa langkah di depan keduannya. Sepanjang jalan, tak ada yang memecah keheningan. Ketiganya diam, hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga seseorang datang. Seseorang dengan topeng lollipop oranye, Tobi, datang dan teriak-teriak ga jelas.

"Hai… hai… hai… Tobi anak baek! Tobi anak baek! Iya kan, senpai?" pekik Tobi kepada seseorang disebelahnya. Gaara, Ino dan Sakura terdiam di tempat dengan wajah yang tak elit. Mulut menganga atau bahasa kerennya cengo melihat tingkah Tobi yang bisa dibilang, ehm… autis.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Eh? Jadi kalian ga kenal sama Tobi?" tanya Tobi. Ketiganya menggeleng. "Huwe… senpai… mereka… mereka jahat! Masa ga kenal sama Tobi. Kalian kejam!" rengek Tobi sambil memukul-mukul tiang listrik. "Huwe… sakit, senpai! Tangan Tobi sakit!" rengeknya lagi.

"Eh?" Sakura, Gaara dan Ino makin bingung saat ini. Yang benar saja ada orang seaneh Tobi tepat di depan mereka. Bahkan lebih parah dari Naruto.

"Tobi! Kau ini! Malu-maluin, ah! Ehehe… maaf ya! Harap dimaklumi!" ucap seseorang disebelah Tobi. "Em, ini! Kami hanya ingin memberikan selembaran ini. Silahkan dibaca!" lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan selembaran tersebut.

"Akatsuki Air? Bukannya ini selembaran yang dibagikan orang berambut merah itu, ya? Siapa namanya? Sa-sa-sa," Ino tergagap mengingat nama pemuda berambut merah yang tadi ia temui di jalan.

"Sasori?" ucap orang disamping Tobi yang memakai jepit rambut bunga di kepalanya, Konan.

"Ah, iya dia. Kalian kenal?"

"Tentu saja. Ia rekan kami," jawab Konan.

"Oh, begitu ya,"

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu, ya. Masih banyak selembaran yang harus kami bagi," pamit Konan. "Ayo, Tobi!"

"Ba-baik, senpai. Jaa semuanya. Tobi anak baek pamit dulu, ya!" pamit Tobi.

"Ah, iya. Hati-hati, ya!" balas Sakura.

"He-em. Kalian semua, Titi DJ ya!" sambung Tobi.

"Apaan tuh Titi DJ? Bukannya itu nama penyanyi, ya?" ucap Ino yang memang ga tau maksud dari Titi DJ tersebut.

"Ih, senpai cantik-cantik kok ga gahol, seh!" sindir Tobi.

"Eh? Apa kau bilang?" ucap Ino sewot.

"Iya. Senpai cantik-cantik kok ga tau apa itu Titi DJ. Gak gahol banget tau ga sih!" ejek Tobi lagi dengan gaya yang terbilang, ekhem… gahol bin lebay.

"Emangnya apaan?" Ino tampak tak terima diejek seperti itu.

"Titi DJ itu, hati-hati di jalan, senpai!" jelas Tobi sambil mengangkat-angkat jari telunjuknya.

'Sial! Awas kau, ya!' geram Ino dalam hati. "Oh, begitu," ucap Ino dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Sementara itu, Gaara dan Sakura yang melihatnya tampak menahan tawa mereka yang tampaknya akan…

"Mbuahahahahahaha…" pecah atau bahasa kerennya jebol. Nah lo, satu korban Tobi hari ini, Yamanaka Ino.

"Arrghhh… Kalian…" Ino yang sudah tak tahan lagi, meluapkan emosinya.

1… 2… 3…

BLETAK

"Aduh…" Nah lo, kejadian kan. Yap, readers tau sendiri lah, pasti dijitak. Kalau dijewer, kan bunyinya ga gitu. Hahaha… hmmph*dibekep readers*

…**.O….O….O….**

**At Markas Akatsuki… **

Semua anggota Akatsuki kini tengah terkulai lemas tak berdaya di atas sofa empuk yang baru saja dibeli oleh Kakuzu kemarin. Semuanya tampak sibuk merenggangkan otot-otot tubuh yang kram akibat berkeliling Konoha demi menawarkan promo Akatsuki Airlines dan juga demi menyelamatkan masa depan mereka yang terancam oleh janji-janji keramat extra pahit Kakuzu(?).

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Pein selaku leader dari Akatsuki.

"Yah, lumayanlah. Tapi, aku memiliki sedikit info dan mungkin akan sangat berguna," ucap Sasori.

"Apa itu?" tanya Pein.

"Jadi begini. Tadi, ada dua orang murid KHS yang berkata padaku kalau akan diadakan tour yang memang rutin dilaksanakan tiap tahunnya di KHS. Namun, ya, mereka belum mendapatkan transportasi," jelas Sasori.

"Hm, bagus juga. Kurasa ini bisa jadi target utama kita," Pein manggut-manggut. "Apa kau tahu ke mana kira-kira mereka akan tour?"

"Kalau tidak salah ke Ottogakure,"

"Ottogakure ya," ucap Pein sambil manggut-manggut (lagi), ga tau deh entah ngerti atau engga. "Baiklah, kurasa Akatsuki Air akan segera diterbangkan," ucap Pein mantap.

"Maksudnya, leader-sama?" tanya Itachi yang tampak tak mengerti.

"Ya, tunggu apalagi. Minggu depan, Akatsuki Air akan diterbangkan."

"Ta-tapi, kita kan tidak punya awak pesawat. Bagaimana mungkin pesawatnya bisa terbang?" ucap Itachi.

"Tentu saja bisa," jawab Pein.

"Heh? Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi awaknya?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Tentu saja kalian. Memangnya siapa lagi?" ucap Pein enteng. Sambil bersedekap, meremehkan resiko yang mungkin bisa terjadi. Hedeh, ini orang! Ckckckck… -_-

"APA?" semua anggota Akatsuki terlihat syok minus Pein dan Tobi.

"Kau gila, leader-sama! Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa menerbangkannya!" bentak Itachi.

"No… no… no…. Tentu saja bukan kalian semua," ucap Pein. Yang lain menghela nafas lega. "Tapi, Itachi dan aku yang akan menjadi pilot dan co-pilot nya. Bagaimana?" sambung Pein. Itachi langsung jantungan. "Hoy Itachi! Jangan acting gitu deh! Basi tahu!" Itachi langsung bangun dan nyengir ga jelas.

"Diangetin, senpai!" sambung Tobi.

Oh, pura-pura ternyata.

"Terus caranya gimana?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya belajarlah. Di mana-mana juga orang kalau ga bisa pasti belajar. Anak TK aja belajar. Masa kita kalah. Hello… Akatsuki kalah sama anak TK? Apa kata dunia?" jawab Pein sangat enteng mengikuti iklan pajak.

"Ha ha ha… lucu?" Itachi sewot.

"Menurutmu?"

"Aarrrghhh!" Itachi teriak frustasi dan langsung lari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Alhasil, pintu lah yang menjadi pelampiasannya. Anggota lain hanya mentapnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Yaah… Ngambek!" ledek Kisame.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…" tertawalah mereka semua. Reaksi yang jarang mereka tampakkan di depan masyarakat umum. Kecuali Tobi, lain hal bila ia menjadi seorang yang kalem bak putri raja. Bayangkan aja Tobi jalan di catwalk dengan anggunnya menggunakan kebaya, sanggul dan ah, sudahlah intinya neh saja gitu.

"Hahaha… ha-ha- aha… ha… ha," Kisame masih tertawa padahal yang lain sudah diam. Seketika tawanya terhenti ketika mendapat deathglare dari semua anggota Akatsuki (-Itachi).

"Ayo, lanjutkan lagi ketawanya! Ahaha… ahaha.. ha, cepat!" ucap Pein. Kisame bergidik ngeri.

"Ah, tidak usah, leader-sama!" ucap Kisame.

"Haha… haha… sudah puas ketawanya?"

"Ti–tidak, leader-sama," ucap Kisame sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa? Tertawa saja, silahkan!" ancam Pein.

"…" tak ada jawaban.

"Hmmphfht…" terdengar suara menahan tawa.

"Apa? Siapa yang nyuruh kalian tertawa, hah?" Pein tampak marah.

"Tidak ada leader-sama," jawab mereka. Pein beranjak dari sofanya dan berjalan mengelilingi semua anggota Akatsuki yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah menunduk layaknya mengheningkan cipta ketika upacara bendera berlangsung setiap senin pagi, kalau tidak hujan tentunya.

"Itachi… Kemari kau!" panggil Pein dengan suara yang terbilang horror. Itachi langsung berlari dan berbaris di sebelah Kisame dengan wajah yang juga tertunduk. Pein tampaknya sangat marah sekarang. Lihat saja, semuanya tak berkutik bahkan ada yang hendak meneteskan air mata. "Jangan nangis! Cengeng sekali," bentaknya tepat di wajah Deidara. Alhasil, Deidara yang semula menahan air mata agar tidak jatuh pun sia-sia, tubuhnya bergetar hebat sekarang ini. "Menangis… menangis saja yang kalian bisa. Mau jadi apa kalian ini kalau bisanya hanya menangis, menangis dan menangis, hah? Bangga kalian?" semprot Pein sejadi-jadinya.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…."

Tuh kan, diem semua. Wah, serem nih jadinya. Pein yang tiba-tiba saja berubah, membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu merinding.

"Apa lihat-lihat, hah!" bentak Pein. Sasori yang tadi curi-curi pandang melihat rekan-rekannya terdiam, mengurungkan niatnya. "Apa kalian tahu? Apa kalian tahu, kalau selama ini aku selalu menahan emosiku dan berusaha sabar meladeni kalian? Tak pernah sedikit pun kalian memperdulikan aku, kan?" curhat Pein.

KRAUK… KRAUK…

"Kau juga author! Tenang sedikit dan jangan memotong ketika aku sedang berbicara!" bentak Pein pada author. Lah? kok author juga dimarahin? *plakk

"…"

"…" Sunyi senyap bak kuburan di malam Jum'at kliwon, sekarang menyelimuti ruang keluarga(?) Akatsuki. Tak ada yang berani bersuara, kecuali Pein.

"Kalian tidak peduli, kan? Mulai sekarang… aku…"

"Leader-sama," gumam Konan.

"Uhuk-uhuk," Zetsu terbatuk-batuk.

"Nih, minum obat batuk! Dalam hitungan detik pasti dahaknya langsung encer," ucap Pein yang entah kenapa langsung melemparkan satu botol kecil obat batuk merk 'BOH'.

"Eh?"

"Sudah? Baiklah, aku lanjutkan," ucap Pein. "Mulai besok, kalian akan ku ajarkan dengan prinsip disiplin, dengan kata lain cara keras," lanjut Pein.

"Hah?" yang lain kembali kaget dan syok.

"Ya, kalian harus mematuhiku. Kalau kalian melanggarnya, lihat saja nanti konsekuensinya. Mulai besok kita akan mulai pelatihan awak kabin. Dan ingat! Aku yang nanti akan menjadi instruktur kalian! Bwahahaha… Kalian akan mati ditanganku!" ucap Pein sangat mantap dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

_**Michika ni aru mono**_

_**Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to**_

_**Amari ni chikasugite**_

_**Miushinatte shimaishou**_

Tiba-tiba saja handphone Pein berdering. Dengan gaya alay bin lebay, ia pun mengangkat handphonenya dan menjauh mencari tempat yang tenang untuk menelpon. Beberapa saat Pein pergi, mereka langsung saling tukar pandang dan… berlari menuju Pein dengan mengendap-endap.

"Ah, iya. Baiklah, besok saya akan segera ke sana. He-em, Arigatou," Pein mengakhiri percakapannya. Semua anggota Akatsuki langsung berlari menuju tempat semula. Sepertinya ini pembicaraan yang serius.

BUK… BUK…BUK…

TAP… TAP… TAP…

BUK… BUK… BUK…

TAP… TAP… TAP…

GEDUBRAK…

GLINDING…. DUK… DUK… DUK

"Aduh, sakit. Senpai tolongin,"

Ternyata yang tadi itu suara Tobi! Oalah! Tuh anak jatuh menggelinding di tangga. Karena mereka semua terburu-buru dan jubah tobi yang memang kebesaran membuatnya jatuh gara-gara keinjek ujung jubah hitamnya sendiri. Dan akhirnya… jeng… jeng… jatuhlah Tobi dengan efek samping sakit pada kakinya dan kepalanya yang menghantam dinding.

"Eh? Bunyi apaan, tuh?" ucap Pein curiga. "Siapa di sana?" tanya nya lagi. Semua anggota Akatsuki (-Pein) langsung gemetaran, bingung dan takut kalau mereka ketahuan nguping. Tiba-tiba muncul bohlam dari kepala Itachi.

"Meaow… aku kucing," ucap Itachi dengan suara yang menyerupai kucing jadi-jadian. Menurut sebagian orang bahkan author sendiri menyadarinya, alasan yang dibuat Itachi sungguh tidak masuk akal. Namun apa daya, author tak kuasa dan mentok alasannya, ya itu tadi. Ga masuk akal a.k.a gaje. Masa ada kata-kata, 'Aku kucing'. Okey, back to the story!

"Oh, kucing," ucap Pein tak sadar. "Eh? Kucing kok bisa ngomong?" tanya Pein bingung plus cengok.

"Eh? Aku kucing stalker. Ih, apa yang ga mungkin sih di jaman sekarang. Jangankan kucing bisa ngomong, kucing lari saja bisa, kok. Meaow…" lanjut Itachi ngawur masih dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Yang lain hanya bisa terkekeh dalam hati.

Hebatnya, Pein bisa-bisanya percaya sama omongan Itachi yang kelewat akal. "Oh, begitu ya," ucapnya. Tanpa menghiraukan lagi, Pein berjalan ke arah dapur. Sekedar membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering sehabis berbicara dengan kucing keriput jadi-jadian. *dibakar Itachi*

Kesempatan baik itu, digunakan para Akatsuki untuk kembali ke ruangan mereka berkumpul. Sebelum Pein kembali tentunya.

"Ahaha… kau ini ada-ada saja, Itachi. Mana ada jaman sekarang kucing bisa ngomong. Dongeng kali, hahaha…" tawa Hidan. "Demi Jashin-sama, ini sungguh aneh, ahaha…" lanjutnya.

"Sampai Kakuzu jadi dermawan dan rajin menolong pun ga bakal ada," ledek Konan. Kakuzu memonyongkan bibirnya. Biasa kesel. *dicincang Kakuzu*

"Tapi, bisa-bisanya leader-sama percaya sama omongannya Itachi-senpai!" ucap Tobi.

"Kebanyakan mikirin pearching kali," celetuk Sasori yang langsung mengundang tawa Deidara.

"Hahaha… leader-sama, leader-sama!" Deidara geleng-geleng kepala.

**(Catatan: Apabila kalian mencurigai sesuatu, usahakan untuk menganalisanya terlebih dahulu. Jangan mudah percaya dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal.)**

'Oh, ternyata mereka, ya?' batin Pein yang sekarang berada di balik pintu. 'Pantas saja tadi ada kucing ngomong. Eh, ternyata si kakek keriput itu?'

"Ekhem. Jadi, kucing hebat yang bisa ngomong itu, Itachi ya? Ternyata jaman sekarang ada kucing jadi-jadian yang keriputan, ya?" cibir Pein yang langsung membuat semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut terdiam namun tak terpaku(?).

Kisame yang berada di sebelah Itachi pun menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Itachi, tapi Itachi tetap tak bergeming. Merasa dikacangin Itachi, Kisame melampiaskannya kepada Konan dengan cara menendang-nendang kaki Konan. Berbeda dengan Itachi, kali ini Konan membalasnya dengan cara menginjak kaki Kisame. Alhasil, Kisame hampir berteriak, tapi dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahannya.

"Ku-kucing? Kucing apa leader-sama?" tanya Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kucing jadi-jadian. Hiy… serem…" acting Pein pura-pura ketakutan.

"Hiiiy…" ucap yang lain.

"Dan tampaknya ia berkeliaran di sini," ucap Pein menakut-nakuti yang lain. Tampak semuanya bergidik ngeri (-Pein), bukan takut karena cerita Pein, tapi takut terhadap Pein yang auranya mulai berubah. Pasti akan berakhir pahit, sepahit janji-janji keramat Kakuzu. *ditabok Kakuzu*

'Bersiap-siaplah kalian! Tunggu saja besok, hahahaha…'

…**.oOo…TBC…oOo….**

**A/N: **

Hah… akhirnya selesai juga! Hm, arigatou buat Mi-chan yang sudah bantuin Hika dalam pembuatan fic ini.

Ini fic pertama Hika yang masih newbie di ffn. Jadi, mohon maaf kalau dalam fic ini masih banyak kekurangan dan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. Tapi, Hika akan tetap berusaha memperbaiki kekurangan-kekurangan itu. Jadi mohon bantuannya.

Menurut readers semua bagaimana dengan fic ini? Kependekan? Hika menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun. No Flame!

Mohon koreksinya ya, semua! Boleh minta pendapatnya? Review, please!

Arigatou gozaimasu…

*Hikaru Kin*


	2. Chapter 2

**Akatsuki Airlines**

by Hikaru Kin

Disclaimer: **Naruto**©Masashi Kishimoto

**Akatsuki Airlines**©Hikaru Kin

Rate: T

Genre: Humor & Parody, slight Friendship

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, gaje, dll

Summary: Akatsuki punya perusahaan penerbangan?

Mungkin ga? Bagaimana kalau dalam sebuah pesawat, Akatsuki

jadi awak pesawatnya dan Naruto CS penumpangnya?

Bagaimana kehebohannya?

Ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang para anggota Akatsuki

yang tergabung dalam 'Akatsuki Airlines'.

•

•

Arigatou kepada: **Zoroutecchi, Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo,**

**Deidei Rinnepero 13 gaklogin, Kyuu9, Deidara Katsu,**

**Kara kuru koro kora-kora, vialesana, Py Akasuna, And **

**All silent readers. ^^**

•

•

•

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**HAPPY READING! **

••

**Chapter 2**

•••

**Konoha, xx-xx-xxxx; 04:30 AM **

_**Hari pertama pelatihan awak kabin…**_

"Hoi… ayo bangun! Cepat! Hap… hap… hap!" teriak Pein, sembari menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya. Padahal, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 04:30 pagi waktu setempat. Entah sejak kapan, ia bangun lebih awal dari hari-hari biasanya. Kalau ingin tahu alasannya, mari author jelaskan.

Jadi, sesuai perjanjian yang telah disetujui oleh pihak KHS melalui Tsunade—selaku kepala sekolah, bahwa, pada saat tour nanti mereka telah merekomendasikan Akatsuki Air sebagai transportasi menuju Ottogakure. Mulai hari ini, Pein akan melatih para anggota Akatsuki demi kenyamanan dan keamanan penumpang Akatsuki Air. Dan ya, sebagaimana kita ketahui, kini Pein tengah berusaha membangunkan anak buahnya. Kan tidak lucu kalau membangunkan cucu buahnya.

Hari ini, Pein tampak sangat bersemangat. Lihat saja, tak biasanya ia bangun seawal ini bahkan sudah mandi pula.

"Ngh… apaan sih teriak-teriak," gumam Sasori setengah sadar. Setengah sadar yang dimaksud bukannya gila, loh. Mana author tega bikin Nii-chan sendiri jadi orang gila. *dibakar Sasori FC*

"Ya ampun, Sasori! Tentu saja membangunkan kalian!" ucap Pein sweatdrop. Dia sih kesal saja, sudah bela-belain bangun pagi demi membangunkan mereka semua. Tapi, ya begitulah. Usahanya tak dihargai sedikit pun. Kalau digambarkan suasana saat ini begitu memalukan. Lihat saja para anggota Akatsuki ini, tidur saja sudah seperti kebo. Posisinya aneh-aneh pula. Ada yang tengkurep, kaki di kepala dan kepala di kaki, bahkan nyungsep ke kolong tempat tidur. Sungguh aneh tapi memang kenyataan yang sungguh sulit dibayangkan.

"Ng… sudah pagi ya, _senpai_?" Okay, pertanyaan yang satu ini sunggguh-sungguh polos. Bahkan kelewat polos. Ah, Tobi anak baek lah sang empunya alasan.

Pein menggertakkan gigi-giginya, mengepal erat kedua telapak tangannya.

"Grrrr… AKU BILANG CEPAT BANGUN!" teriak Pein. Mendengar teriakan Pein yang kelewat keras dari suara toa, sontak semuanya kaget dan lari terbirit-birit keluar dari kamar tidurnya masing-masing. Jangankan mereka, ayam yang hendak berkokok pun kaget dan mati di tempat. Baiklah, yang ini terkesan berlebihan. Ah, dasar ayam jaman sekarang.

…**oOo…oOo…oOo…**

Semuanya kini tengah berkumpul di halaman markas Akatsuki yang bisa dibilang luas. Kenapa? Bukannya selama ini markas Akatsuki itu kecil, kumal, kucel, jelek, reot dan yang pasti tidak luas? Kenapa sekarang jadi besar, bahkan setiap ruangan saja ada sofa empuknya? Jawabannya sangatlah mudah, intinya Akatsuki mendapat rezeki yang berlimpah alias rejeki nomplok. Karena bingung uangnya mau di apakan, kalau dikasih semuanya ke Kakuzu pasti akan menjadi hak miliknya sendiri. Jadi, semuanya sepakat untuk membuat usaha sampingan yaitu mendirikan Akatsuki Airlines dan memperbaiki markas mereka yang sudah tak layak pakai itu. Dan bim salabim, jadilah seperti saat ini.

Di tengah halaman yang luas itu, para anggota Akatsuki a.k.a calon awak pesawat Akatsuki Air *masih calon loh* tampak berbaris rapi. Mereka menggunakan setelan pakaian yang berbeda dari biasanya. Mereka tampak mengenakan celana training/celana olahraga dan kaos lengan pendek. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, sudah jelas mereka akan berolahraga. Meskipun sang surya masih malu-malu menampakkan sinarnya untuk menemani, Pein tetap bersikeras menyuruh anggota lain beranjak keluar. Sesuai jadwal yang sudah disusun, kegiatan pertama hari ini ialah olahraga pagi. Terlihat Pein tengah memimpin pemanasan.

"Baiklah semuanya! Sebelum kita jogging, ada baiknya kita pemanasan terlebih dahulu," ucapnya.

"Yaah…" tampak yang lain mengeluh tak setuju, kecuali Tobi yang entah kenapa mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Eng… _senpai_!" panggil Tobi. Yang lain menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Tobi?" Pein menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jangan bilang kau akan mengatakan, '_Senpai_, buat apa kita pemanasan? Nanti keringetan loh! Udah gitu, ini kan masih jam lima pagi, mataharinya belum timbul.' Iya kan, un?" cerocos Deidara.

Tobi tersentak. "Eh? Kok _senpai _ tahu?" tanya Tobi bingung pikirannya bisa ditebak oleh Deidara.

"Ya ampun, un! Kau ini kan kalau ngomong paling tidak nyambung dan kalau nanya paling tidak bermutu, un!"

"Masa, sih?" Tobi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak lama ia tersenyum,"Wah… ternyata Dei-_senpai _memperhatikan Tobi terus, ya? Jangan-jangan Dei-_senpai_ nge-fan sama Tobi! Hayo, ngaku!" goda Tobi.

"Hello… Yang benar saja, un! Deidara nge-fans sama bocah authis dan Uchiha teraneh tiada duanya? OMG! Sampe Kakuzu rela ngasih semua uangnya buat beli krim anti keriput Itachi, juga ga bakal deh aku nge-fans sama kamu, un!" elak Deidara. Mendengar klan Uchiha disebutkan dan juga bawa-bawa keriput, Itachi langsung memasang deathglare mautnya. Sementara Kakuzu sibuk memeluk koper-koper berisi uang miliknya, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dalam dekapannya.

"Woy, Dei! Marah sih marah! Tapi, ga bawa-bawa keriput juga kali!" Itachi kesal. Dengan wajah keriputan dan kusut *di Amaterasu Itachi* ia memandang Deidara. Deidara sih cuek saja.

"Apaan lihat-lihat? Iri ya lihat aku ga keriputan, un?" ejek Deidara.

"Wah! Pagi-pagi udah ngajak ribut, nih! Ok, sini kalau berani!" tantang Itachi sambil menggulung lengan kiri kaosnya—menantang.

"Ayo! Siapa takut! Nantang, kan? Sini kalau berani!" balas Deidara yang juga menggulung lengan kanan kaosnya—berjalan maju menantang Itachi.

"GRRRR…" geram keduanya saat berhadapan satu sama lain. Saling beradu deathglare. Jika dilihat secara seksama dan dalam tempo yang setepat-tepatnya, menggunakan mikrosko—tunggu, kilatan mata bukan benda renik tapi, tak kasat mata, halah! Maksudnya dengan teropong bintang berkecepatan cahaya lebih cepat dari larinya Sena Eyeshield 21(?), maka akan terlihat kilatan petir diantara kedua Onyx dan Aquamarine tersebut.

"Popcorn! Checklist! Softdrink! Checklist! Kursi! Checklist! Lanjut berantem!" celetuk Pein yang sekarang—entah kenapa dan dari mana—duduk bersantai di atas kursi malas.

"Hei, sudah-sudah. Sesama kakek-kakek dilarang berantem, _senpai_! Entar encok baru tahu rasa, loh!" lerai Tobi tepat di depan keduanya.

"WOY! YANG KAKEK-KAKEK ITU KAMU, TOBI(UN)!" pekik Itachi dan Deidara bersamaan. Hujan lokal melanda wajah Tobi yang—untungnya— terlindung topeng lollipop.

"Tenang saja_, senpai!_ Ini bukan fic tentang ninja-ninjaan. Lagi pula, wajahku disini mirip Obito, bukan Madara. Jadi, Tobi cuma jadi anak baek dan ga bakal jadi kakeknya Itachi-_senpai_! Ayey!" ucap Tobi girang seraya membuka topeng lolipopnya. Dan... jeng… jeng… tampaklah wajah Uchiha Obito. Semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut cengo dan terdiam namun tak terpaku kembali, termasuk Author.

"Ah, curang, un!"

"Hei, aku bilang sekarang waktunya untuk pemanasan. Bukan untuk berkelahi, tahu!" geram Pein.

"Gomen, _leader_!" ucap Itachi.

"OK! Sekarang kita mulai. Baiklah, hitungan dua kali delapan, ya! Dimulai dari Sasori!" perintah Pein.

"Satu… dua… tiga… empat… lima… enam… tujuh… delapan…" hitungan terus berlangsung hingga berakhir di Kisame.

"Yap, cukup pemanasannya. Sekarang keliling lapangan sepuluh kali! Setelah itu baru istirahat," lanjut Pein.

"Hah! Yang benar saja sepuluh kali!" keluh Sasori sambil berlari. Keringat kini telah mengucur membasahi tubuhnya, terlihat dari kaos merah maroon-nya yang mulai basah karena keringatnya itu. Dengan handuk kecil yang dikalungkan pada lehernya, ia menyeka keringat di kedua pelipisnya.

"Ih, bajuku sudah basah lagi!" omel Konan. Keadaan yang lain tidak jauh beda dengan keadaannya, bermandikan keringat. Mau tidak mau, mereka tetap berlari mengikuti perintah Pein. Daripada dimarahin lagi.

"Sepuluh! Hah… hah… hah…" ucap Itachi.

"Jashin-_sama!_ Jangan buat aku sengsara lagi!" lirih Hidan.

"Heh? Kenapa kau, Hidan?" tanya Zetsu hitam.

"Capek, lah!" jawab Hidan ketus.

"Yee! Aku juga capek tahu!" ucap Zetsu putih.

"Gak nanya!" sela Zetsu hitam.

"Masa bodoh!" lawan Zetsu putih.

"Ya sudah!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Eng… Tidak ada!" Zetsu Hitam menyerigai.

"Lalu?"

PLUK

"Wadaw!" Sukses, satu botol air mineral mendarat di kepala keduanya. Keduanya hanya meringis menahan sakit.

"Kok, cuma satu botol?" protes duo Zetsu.

"Udah! Bagi dua saja!" sahut Hidan.

"Tapi kan, kami berdua!"

Hidan masih acuh. Sambil membuka tutup botol, ia meladeni omelan Zetsu,"Satu badan juga, toh."

"Ah! Capek ngomong sama kamu, Hidan!"

"Siapa suruh?"

"Hei, sudah-sudah!" lerai Kisame.

…**oOo…oOo…oOo…**

"La… la… la… la…" Tobi bersenandung.

"Tobi! Berisik, un!" Deidara yang sedang memainkan tanah liat merasa terganggu oleh suara cempreng milik Tobi. Padahal, suara mereka sama-sama cempreng.

"La… la… la… memangnya kenapa, _senpai?_" tanya Tobi.

"Cempreng, un!"

"Halah! Suara _senpai _kan juga cempreng."

"Terserah kau saja. Hey, Tobi! Memangnya kau kenapa dari tadi bolak-balik aja, un?" tanya Deidara yang tampak risih dan terganggu oleh kegiatan Tobi yang tanpa tujuan tersebut.

"Hm? Tak apa, kok! Lagi males aja."

"Oh. Dasar aneh, un!"

"Eh, Dei-_senpai!_" Tobi mendekat ke Deidara dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Deidara menoleh, "Ada apa, un?"

"Eng… kira-kira yang jadi pramugarinya siapa, ya? Konan-_senpai_ kan satu-satunya perempuan di sini," tanya Tobi.

Deidara menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat. Ia tampak berpikir, menopang dagunya. Benar juga kan, apa yang dikatakan Tobi? "Kau benar, un! Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu, un," ucapnya masih dengan pose yang sama.

"Um… kira-kira nanti Tobi jadi apa, ya?" Tobi senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan ia menjadi pramugara.

"Hei! Kau jadi tampak seperti orang gila, un! Sudah sana tidur. Besok kan kita masih harus bangun pagi, un!" ingat Deidara. Tobi merengut, karena khayalannya dibuyarkan oleh ucapan Deidara.

"Dei-_senpai_ tidak tidur?" tanya Tobi. Deidara menggeleng. "Ya, sudah. Kalau gitu, Tobi tidur duluan, ya! _Oyasumi_, Dei-_senpai_!" pamit Tobi. Ia pun beranjak seraya menghela nafas panjang.

"Hm. Iya, un!" Deidara tersenyum. Detik berikutnya, terdengarlah alunan merdu khas Tobi yang mengundang pekikan maut anggota lain.

"TOBI! BERISIK! KAU TAHU INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA, HAH?"

"Iya… Tobi anak baek tahu ini sudah jam berapa dan ini sudah larut ma–KYAAAA…"

"AAA… TOBIII…"

'Hah! Walaupun dia menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya ia anak yang baik, un!' batin Dei. Ia pun tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

…**oOo…oOo…oOo…**

**Hari kedua…**

Seperti biasa, latihan diawali dengan pemanasan. Saking semangatnya berlari, tanpa sadar kaki Sasori menyandung batu. Alhasil ia terjatuh, **"**Hua… kakiku terkilir!" Sasori jatuh terduduk di atas hamparan rumput hijau yang, er… terawat? Ya, kurang lebih seperti itulah. Kondisi Sasori yang tengah meringis dan berusaha berdiri namun selalu gagal, mengundang perhatian yang lain. Tak terkecuali Deidara yang tak lain dan tak bukan partnernya sejak bergabung di Akatsuki. Sementara yang lain hendak menolong Sasori, Tobi masih asyik bermain bola sepak. Dengan sekali tendang… bola itu melambung tinggi dan tampaknya mengarah ke—

"SASORI! LIHAT DI ATASMU!" pekik Hidan dari jauh.

"Eh?" Sasori mengangkat perlahan kepalanya, mendongak ke atas. 'Oh, tidak.'

"Awas, _senpai!" _pekik Tobi.

"Aaaa…"

BUAGH! Goal… satu poin untuk Tobi yang sukses melayangkan bolanya tepat ke arah Sasori—lebih tepatnya wajah.

"TOBIII… AWAS KAU!" geram Sasori.

"KYAAA…"

Tanpa perduli rasa nyeri dan cenat-cenut(?) yang melanda kakinya, Sasori berlari mengejar Tobi.

**Hari ketiga…**

"Tralalala… lilili… nyam… nyam…" Tobi berlalu sambil menjilati es-krim yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Tobi! Minta es krimnya, dong!" panggil Konan.

Tobi menghentikan langkahnya menoleh ke arah Konan yang terduduk karena lelah, "Tidak mau! Beli saja sana, _senpai!" _ucapnya acuh.

"Huh, pelit!" Ternyata perkiraan Konan salah. Ia pikir Tobi akan memberinya.

Tobi? Sudah pergi ke… Ah! beli es-krim lagi, tuh.

**Hari keempat…**

"Hati-hati, Konan-_chan_! Pelan-pelan saja!" pekik Pein.

Konan menoleh ke arah Pein seraya tersenyum tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Tunggu dulu! Kuning? Apa itu? Seperti ku—

"Pein! Tolong! Kyaaa…"—lit pisang.

"Ups! Itu kan…" Zetsu Hitam menepuk jidatnya.

**Flashback**

"_Tara… Hah… tak ku sangka buahnya begitu banyak! Um… harumnya!" ucap Zetsu Putih sambil mengangkat setandan buah pisang yang matang. Ah, nikmatnya… _

"_Minta satu! Biar ku coba rasanya seperti apa? Apa benar yang dikatakan penjual bibit buah itu kalau rasanya…" Zetsu Hitam merebut sebuah pisang dari rangkulan(?) Zetsu putih dan melahapnya. "Ah… nikmatnya… Ini benar-benar manis. Coba saja!"_

"_Eh? Tapi, kita kan kanibal!" bentak Zetsu Putih, ia meletakkan setandan pisang itu ke tanah. Karena penasaran si Hitam begitu nikmatnya melahap pisang itu, diambilnya satu pisang dan dilahapnya. Matanya membulat tak berkedip. "E-e-enak sekali!" ucapnya._

"_Kalau begitu kita habiskan saja semua!"_

"_Tapi, yang lain kan belum mencobanya."_

"_Halah… biar saja! Toh, yang menanamnya kita juga, kan?" hasut Zetsu Hitam._

"_Iya juga, sih. Tapi kan–"_

"_Terserah kau saja!" potong Zetsu Hitam._

_Melihat semua pisang yang sudah dipanen hendak dilahap Zetsu Hitam, ia pun berubah pikiran. "Ba-baiklah!"_

"_Nah, begini lebih baik!"_

_Keduanya menghabiskan semua pisang tersebut tanpa menghiraukan status mereka yang notabene kanibal–eh–mantan kanibal maksudnya. Lalu? Kemana semua kulit pisang itu? _

"_Hei, hitam! Jangan asal buang sampahnya! Kalau terkena yang lain, lalu terpeleset, bagaimana?"_

"_Eh? Ah, mereka kan punya mata. Tidak mungkin tak melihat kulit pisang yang berserakan ini. Sudahlah, kau tenang saja!" jawab Zetsu Hitam acuh._

"_Huh, kau ini!"_

_Dan ya, itulah asal-usul(?) keberadaan kulit pisang itu._

**End of Flashback**

"Ehehe…" duo Zetsu nyengir.

"Yah, patah lagi highheels-nya!" ucap Hidan lesu.

"Total semuannya… eng… lima juta lima ratus ribu Yen!" sambung Kakuzu yang tampak menghitung total kerugian mereka hari ini.

"Huwee…" rengek Pein(?). Ya, dia yang harus ganti rugi.

**Hari kelima…**

Hm… menikmati indahnya istirahat setelah seharian penuh berlatih, bukankah sebuah momen yang tak ternilai harganya, eh? Apalagi sambil menikmati hangatnya teh ditemani cookies coklat, beratapkan langit malam bertabur gugusan bintang. Hah… indahnya dunia.

"Dutt…" Bunyi apa, itu?

"Humph! Bau, Tobi!" Sasori mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya, menahan nafas.

"Ehehe… maaf, _senpai_! Tobi udah ga tahan mau kentut!" jawab Tobi watados.

"Dutt… dutt… preet…"

"Hoek… hoek… TOBI! Awas kau! Jangan lari, kau ya!" geram Sasori, mengepalkan tangannya.

"GYAAA…."

Ah, sepertinya bukan istirahat yang menyenangkan. Poor you, Sasori.

**Hari keenam…**

"Baiklah, semua! Hari ini hari terakhir kita latihan. Jadi, tolong gunakan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Mengerti?" ucap Pein.

"Mengerti!" balas yang lain serentak.

"Hm, hari ini latihan kita adalah penyelamatan. Jika sewaktu-waktu terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, kita bisa mengantisipasinya." Yang lain mengangguk. "Metode pelatihannya perkelompok. Jadi, akan ku bagi masing-masing kelompok," Pein membuka buku catatannya. "Kelompok pertama, Konan, Kakuzu dan Itachi."

"Huh, sekelompok sama rentenir!" dumel Itachi.

"Hah, kakek keriput!" ejek Kakuzu. Padahal garis diwajah Itachi itu kan bukan keriput. Kakuzu aja yang sirik sama _Nii-chan_ Author. *buagh

"Kelompok kedua, Kisame, Hidan dan em… Zetsu!" lanjut Pein.

"Ya, Jashin-_sama_! Kelompokku orangnya aneh semua. Ckckck!" Hidan geleng-geleng.

"Kelompok terakhir, Sasori, Deidara dan Tobi! Yak, itu keputusan ketua! Tidak bisa diganggu gugat!" ucap Pein mengakhiri.

"Yeay! Tobi sekelompok sama Dei_-senpai_ dan Saso_-senpai_!" Tobi loncat-loncat ga jelas.

"Huh, merepotkan, un!"

"Dei_-senpai_ suka seni! Saso_-senpai_ suka seni! Tobi anak baek suka lollipop!"

"…"

"…"

"Kok diam, _senpai_?" ucap Tobi yang merasa–sebenarnya memang– dikacangin.

"Un, tidak. Aku hanya mendengar suara makhluk apa ya? Ya, makhluk aneh yang berkeliaran di markas ini, un. Padahal, markas ini sudah di renovasi, un. Tapi, sepertinya dia ada di sini, un!" Deidara menyerigai. 'Un, pasti kau akan diam.' batinnya.

"…"

'Haha… benar, kan. Un!' batinnya lagi.

"Makhluk aneh? Berkeliaran di sini. Um…" Tobi memasang pose berfikir. Dengan tangan kiri bersedekap, sementara tangan kanan menopang dagu. "Ah! Apa ada hubungannya dengan makhluk aneh yang dikatakan Pein-_senpai,_ itu?" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Dahinya mengkerut, masih tetap serius berfikir.

"Un?" Deidara tersentak.

"Aha! Tobi ingat! Makhluk itu… kucing keriput jadi-jadian, kan?"

"Un? Ahahahaha…" tawa Deidara.

"Ahahahaha…" yang lain ikut tertawa. Itachi merengut—memasang deathglare khas Uchiha.

"Er, _Leader-sama_! Bagaimana dengan pembagian pramugari dan pramugara Akatsuki Air? Bukannya hanya aku perempuannya?" tanya Konan.

Hening…

"Benar juga," kali ini Pein yang memasang pose berpikir.

"Apa perlu, er…" sambung Konan.

Pein melirik ke arah Deidara. Deidara tersentak melihat tatapan Pein yang mengerikan itu. Apa perlu membahas janji-janji keramat extra pahit dari Kakuzu lagi? Author rasa tidak perlu. *jedhuak. Okay, lanjut!

'Un? Tatapan itu. Tatapan itu bukanlah tatapan sembarangan. Tatapan itu penuh arti dan tandanya kalau ia merencanakan sesuatu, un. Habislah aku,' batin Deidara was-was.

"Tenang saja, Konan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah merencanakannya. Inilah yang membuat Akatsuki Air berbeda dari yang lain," ucap Pein. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai.

"Maksudmu?"

"Lihat saja nanti. Aku tidak ingin membocorkannya sekarang. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya. Baiklah, ayo kita mulai latihan hari ini."

'Ku harap Deidara akan baik-baik saja,' batin Konan. 'Semoga.'

…**oOo…oOo…oOo…**

**Sementara itu di KHS**

**Kelas XI-1 **

"Huh? Apa itu_, Sensei_?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Kakashi yang masuk dengan membawa setumpuk kertas.

"Ulangan harian," jawab Kakashi enteng.

"APA! TIDAK!" pekik Naruto. Wajahnya yang dibuat shock dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi mulut.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan_, Dobe,"_ ucap Sasuke datar. Tidak mengalun dan tanpa intonasi. Bagaimana kalau Uchiha satu ini berpidato? Apakah tanpa intonasi ataupun ekspresi sedikit pun? Hah, lupakan!

"Tapi, _Teme!_ I-i-itu kan—"

"Hei… hei… Aku hanya bercanda," potong Kakashi.

"Syukurlah!" Naruto menghela nafas.

"Shikamaru! Tolong bagikan kertas ini," perintah Kakashi kepada Shikamaru. Dengan enteng, sesudah menunjuk tumpukan kertas itu, ia kembali membaca novel kesukaannya. Kali ini edisi… Icha-Icha Tactics.

"Ck, _mendokusei!_" yang disuruh hanya bergumam dan membagikan semua kertas tersebut dengan mata terpejam. Wow…

"Um? Surat persetujuan izin?" gumam Naruto seraya membaca kata demi kata yang tertera pada kertas tersebut.

"Baiklah anak-anak, itu surat izin untuk tour besok. Serahkan kepada orang tua kalian. Jika setuju, besok kalian datang jam tujuh pagi dan berkumpul di lapangan basket. Jangan lupa bawa perlengkapan dan yang paling penting surat izinnya. Harus disertai tanda tangan orang tua. Kalau tidak, kalian tidak akan diberikan tiket untuk tour. Mengerti?" jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Mengerti, _Sensei!_"

"_Yokatta!_ Baiklah, kalian boleh istirahat sekarang. _Jaa_!" pamit Kakashi yang langsung berlalu ke luar kelas. Tak perduli dengan tatapan heran dari murid-muridnya.

"Hei, _Teme!_ Bukannya Kakashi-_sensei_ baru saja masuk, ya? Jam mengajarnya pun belum selesai," bisik Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyit heran. "Hn? Bukannya ia selalu begitu, _Dobe_? Biar sajalah," ucap Sasuke seraya memasang earphone-nya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku—memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Ternyata Uchiha yang satu ini malas juga, ya? Biasalah, orang pintar. #*apa hubungannya?* di chidori#

**Kelas X1-2 **

"_Ohayou, Minna_!" sapa Iruka_-sensei_—sang Wali Kelas.

"_Ohayou, Sensei_!" balas yang lain semangat.

"Yosh, _Minna!_ Hari ini kita _free_—"

"Yeay!" belum sempat Iruka-_sensei _menyelesaikan kata-katanya, para penghuni kelas tersebut sudah bersorak-sorai.

"—_class._ Hei! Tenang dulu_! Free class_-nya hanya untuk jam pelajaranku saja. Setelah itu kembali belajar di jam Biologi," sambung Iruka-_sensei._

"Maksudnya, jam pelajaran Orochi-_sensei_ nanti tetap berlangsung?" tanya Ino yang lain mengangguk sependapat.

"_Ha'i!_ _Tadashii desu!"_ jawab Iruka-_sensei _dengan senyum mengembang.

"Yaah…" semua tertunduk lesu.

"Baiklah, ini ada surat persetujuan izin tour nanti. Tolong sampaikan kepada orang tua kalian. Besok kalian berkumpul jam tujuh pagi di lapangan basket. Bawa perlengkapan dan yang paling penting surat izin-nya. Jangan berbohong dengan memalsukan identitas. Mengerti?" jelas Iruka-_sensei._

"Mengerti-_sensei!"_

"_Jaa!_ Selamat bersenang-senang_, Minna!_" Iruka_-sensei _pun berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Selang beberapa detik bayangan Iruka-_sensei_ menghilang, mucul bayangan seseorang berambut panjang berkalungkan ular. Orochi-_sensei _dan Manda—ular sang _sensei_ killer. Entah sejak kapan sekolah ini memperbolehkan membawa hewan peliharaan, tidak diketahui sebabnya. Yang pasti, Orochimaru-_sensei_ bisa membawa hewan peliharaan dengan alasan aplikasi dalam pelajarannya.

"_Ohayou, Minna_!" sapa Orochi-_sensei_. Aura dalam kelas tersebut berubah mencekam.

"_O-o-ohayou, se-se-se-sensei!" _jawab penghuni kelas tersebut dengan nada lesu dan wajah menunduk tak lupa dengan pelafalan yang gagap. Kalau ini jam pelajaran Maito Guy-_sensei,_ pasti ia akan meneriakan kata-kata penyemangat andalannya.

…**oOo…oOo…oOo…**

"APA?"

"Ssst! Jangan berisik, _bakka!" _seru Pein.

"Tapi, ini terlihat konyol, Pein!"

"Ssst! Sudah ku bilang kalian tenang saja. Bisa tidak sih kalian diam?" ucap Pein kesal.

"Hah… terserah kau sajalah. Lalu bagaimana caranya?"

"Sudah ku bilang kalian tenang saja. Aku tahu cara yang tepat agar Akatsuki Air terlihat menarik." Pein menyerigai.

Konan mengernyit, "Tapi, itu sangat konyol, Pein."

"Tenanglah, Konan-_chan!" _

"Apa yang dikatakan Konan itu benar, _Leader-sama_! Itu terlihat konyol dan terkesan berlebihan," sanggah Hidan.

"Tapi, ini berbeda dari yang lain," protes Pein.

Deidara membuang muka,"Un! Aku tidak mau seperti itu, un!" protesnya. Yang lain ikut mengangguk setuju, kecuali Tobi.

"Dei-_senpai_! Itu keren tahu!" ucap Tobi. Sepertinya Tobi berada di pihak Pein.

"Apa bagusnya, un? Memalukan seperti itu, un!" protes Deidara.

Tobi memandangnya sebal, "Tapi itu sungguh keren, Dei-senpai!"

"Pokoknya aku tidak setuju, un!"

"Aku juga kurang setuju," ucap Sasori.

"Hei! Keputusan ketua tidak bisa dibantah!" amuk Pein.

"Tapi—"

"Siapa yang tidak setuju?" tanya Pein. Dilihatnya semua anggota mengangkat tangan, kecuali dirinya dan Tobi. Sudah ia duga, kalau idenya ini tidak akan disetujui oleh yang lain. Tapi, ia nekat memaksakan kehendak dan beralasan kalau ini akan membuat Akatsuki Air berbeda dari yang lain. "Baiklah. Aku sudah menduganya," ucap Pein pasrah. "Tapi, ini tidak akan dibatalkan! Aku akan tetap menggunakannya," sambungnya lagi.

"Sudah ku bilang, pasti tidak akan mempan," gumam Konan.

"Hah, setidaknya kita sudah mencoba mencegahnya, Konan," ucap Kisame.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi."

…**oOo…TBC…oOo…**

A/N:

Hola, Minna! ^^

Em… sebelumnya, Hika mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada semua readers yang sudah baca dan me-review fic ini. Gomen, karena update-nya lama banget.

Sepertinya di chap ini humornya kurang terasa. Mohon maaf! ^^

Ada beberapa halangan yang membuat fic ini telat update. Sekali lagi mohon maaf, ya!

Yosh! Sebenarnya fic-nya sudah selesai. Tapi, karena kepanjangan jadi Hika bagi menjadi dua chapter. Mungkin chapter depan sudah tamat. ^^

Oleh karena itu, mohon maaf kalau potongannya ga pas. Sekali lagi mohon maklumnya, ya!

Yosh! Sekarang Hika mau balas review dulu. Karena Hika ga ngerti balas lewat PM gimana, jadi, lewat sini aja ya! #plakk

**Zoroutecchi****: **Ne? Arigatou sudah RnR fic Hika, Zo-san(boleh panggil gtu?)! ^^

Hehe… maaf ga bisa update asap! Yosh! Ini chap 2-nya! Semoga terhibur! RnR again, please! Arigatou ^^

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**: Arigatou sudah RnR fic Hika, Yusei-san! Hehe… yang soal lirik lagu sudah Hika kirim lewat PM kan. Hehe… XD Gomen ne Hika ga bisa update kilat, Yusei-san! Yosh! Ini chap 2-nya! Semoga terhibur. Sepertinya di chap ini humornya kurang. Gomen kurang memuaskan. RnR again, please! Arigatou ^^

**Deidei Rinnepero 13 gaklogin**: Arigatou sudah RnR fic Hika Dei-san! Entahlah… kenapa si Dei jadi nangis ya?*plakk Hehe… gomen kalau udah bikin Dei-koi nya Dei-san nangis. ^^ Tau tuh si Ita-nii. *nunjuk2 Ita* Em… gomen ne Hika ga bisa update asap! Ini dia chap 2 nya. Sepertinya humornya kurang kerasa. Gomen kurang memuaskan! Yosh! Semoga terhibur. RnR again, please! Arigatou ^^

**Kyuu9:** Hai juga, Nee! ^^ Arigatou sudah RnR fic Hika. Hehe… syukurlah kalau begitu. ^^ Tau tuh si Ita-nii *nunjuk2 Ita lagi* Yosh! Ini dia chap 2-nya. Semoga teribur. Gomen chap ini humor-nya kurang terasa. Gomen juga updatenya ga bisa kilat. Yosh! RnR again, please! Arigatou ^^

**Deidara Katsu**: Halo juga, Dei-senpai! ^^ Yap, gpp kok, senpai. Yoyoi… Hika tunggu fic-nya, senpai! Hehe… Arigatou sudah RnR fic Hika, senpai! Arigatou juga buat sarannya. Yap, Hika juga bingung dengan itu, bagaimana dengan chap 2 ini, senpai? Yosh! Ini chap 2 nya! Semoga terhibur. Gomen humornya kurang dan ga bisa update kilat. RnR again, please! Yosh! Ganbarimasu~ Arigatou ^^

**Kara kuru koro kora-kora**: Arigatou, Kara-san sudah RnR fic Hika. Hehe… Yosh! Ini dia chap 2-nya. Semoga terhibur. Gomen ga bisa update kilat dan humornya kurang di chap ini! RnR again, please! Arigatou ^^

**vialesana**: Arigatou sudah RnR fic Hika, Via-san! ^^ Hehe… kalau soal itu… ¬¬ *ngeliat Kakuzu yg lagi melukin koper* Mungkin di chap depan. ^^ Yap, mereka sangat tertekan dan menderita. Karena janji-janji pahit extra keramat dari Kakuzu *digetok Kakuzu. Yosh! Ini chap 2-nya! Semoga terhibur! Gomen ne humornya kurang dan ga bisa update kilat. Yosh! RnR again, please! Arigatou ^^

**Py Akasuna**: Salam kenal juga, Py-chan! ^^ Aigatou sudah RnR fic Hika! Itu karena… *dibisikin Kakuzu* Karena, janji pahit extra keramat Kakuzu. Yap, kurang lebih seperti itu. Karena para Akatsuki males ngurusin duit-duitan, jadi mereka mutusin biar Kakuzu aja yang jagain. Selain itu berpengalaman dan uangnya ga bakalan lepas dari rangkulan-?- Kakuzu. Tpi, karena merasa menguasai Kakuzu jadi semena-mena e.. e.. waka.. waka e e *plakk. Dan malangnya lagi semua uang anggota ada di dia. Jadi para Akasuki mau ga mau nurut deh sama Kakuz. Hehe… ^^ Yosh! Ini dia chap 2-nya! Semoga terhibur. Gomen ne kurang humornya dang a bisa update asap. Yosh! RnR again, please! Arigatou ^^

Yosh! Itu tadi balasan review-nya! Gomen ne kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama. Yosh! Sekali lagi gomen ne ga bisa update cepat. Arigatou buat yang sudah RnR dan juga para silent readers semua! Ini dia chap 2-nya! Semoga terhibur ya!

Sekiranya itu saja. Mohon maaf apabila ada salah kata.

Minta review, saran dan kritiknya ya! ^^

**Mind to Review? ^^ **

Arigatou gozaimasu~

**Review, please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Akatsuki Airlines**

by Hikaru Kin

Disclaimer: **Naruto**©Masashi Kishimoto

**Akatsuki Airlines**©Hikaru Kin

Rate: T

Genre: Humor & Parody, slight Friendship

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, gaje, sistem penerbangan

tidak sesuai dengan yang asli, dll

Summary: Akatsuki punya perusahaan penerbangan?

Mungkin ga? Bagaimana kalau dalam sebuah pesawat, Akatsuki

jadi awak pesawatnya dan Naruto CS penumpangnya?

Bagaimana kehebohannya?

Ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang para anggota Akatsuki

yang tergabung dalam 'Akatsuki Airlines'.

•

•

Arigatou kepada: **Zoroutecchi, Harashima yuuki desu,**

**Deidei Rinnepero 13, Aizu Asahikawa,**

**clown of itachi-san, Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo,**

**Py Akasuna,**

**Akasuna Deidara, Kyuu9, **

**Kara kuru koro kora-kora, vialesana, And **

**All silent readers. ^^**

•

•

•

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**HAPPY READING! **

••

**Chapter 3**

**Hari Ke-7 : Perjalanan di mulai**

_**Konohagakure's International Airport**_

"Uugh… menyebalkan," gumam Naruto.

"Ini kejadian paling bodoh yang pernah ku alami!" celetuk Sasuke.

"Hei… hei… sudahlah! Yang penting kalian sudah ada di sini," hibur Kakashi.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Sasuke masih memasang wajah kesal akibat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Tak perduli dengan usaha Kakashi yang berusaha menghibur mereka.

**Flashback**

"Huah… akhirnya kita sampai juga di bandara, _Teme_!" ucap Naruto.

"Berhentilah bertingkah bodoh seperti itu, _Dobe_!" balas Sasuke.

Yap. Mereka tengah berada di depan pintu masuk bandara Konoha. Naruto berkacak pinggang dan berdecak kagum melihat bandara kebanggaan Konoha tersebut.

"Maaf Tuan, anda menghalangi jalan," ucap seorang ibu yang membuyarkan pandangan Naruto tersebut.

Naruto tersentak. "Ah, maaf bibi. Silahkan!" ucap Naruto yang merasa malu sembari membungkuk hormat. Setelah itu, matanya sibuk mencari-cari sosok yang sejak tadi bersamanya, yang kini tidak ada di tempat.

"Hoi, _Teme!_ Tunggu aku!" pekiknya dan mengejar sosok yang dicarinya itu, ternyata tengah berjalan meninggalkannya masuk ke dalam bandara. Bisa dibilang sengaja.

Setelah berhasil mengejar dan menyejajarkan posisinya disamping Sasuke, Naruto seolah-olah tak berkedip menyaksikan keindahan bandara tersebut. Lihat saja bandara ini begitu besar dan megah. Berhiaskan ornamen-ornamen cantik khas Jepang. Arsitekturnya yang bergaya Jepang Kuno dipadupadankan dengan gaya klasik menambah kesan sederhana namun mewah dan berkelas bagi bandara ini. Warna cat yang natural dan umumnya berwarna coklat muda juga menghiasi bandara ini. Tak heran, bandara ini cukup terkenal dan merupakan bandara transit terpadat dunia.

"_Teme!_ Mana yang lainnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn?" Sasuke yang baru sadar kalau ternyata sejak tadi mereka terpisah dari rombongan, berhenti melangkah. "_Dobe…_" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Ya? Ada apa_, Teme?_" jawab Naruto.

"Ini sudah jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto melirik sekilas jam tangannya,"Jam 12.30, _Teme,_" ucapnya.

"Lalu, jam berapa kita harus _Check-in?"_

"Jam 13.00!"

"Sekarang, kemana rombongan kita?"

"Kita terpisah dari rombongan sejak tadi, _Teme_!" ucap Naruto santai.

Hening sejenak. Setelah beberapa detik tak bergeming, hingga akhirnya keduanya sadar kalau ada yang mengganjal dan aneh. Keduanya tersentak, saling menatap satu sama lain. Semakin dalam—er… maksudnya terbelalak.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, hah?" ucap Sasuke setengah berteriak.

"Karena aku lupa dan aku baru menyadarinya, _Teme_!" pekik Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Kau tahu kan tiket dan barang-barang bawaan kita masih di Kakashi-_sensei_!"

"Aku tahu itu! Hei, kau kira aku tidak cemas juga, hah? Kau pikir aku tidak memikirkannya? Dasar _Teme _menyebalkan, sok _cool, _sok cakep, dan bla… bla… bla… Puas?"

"Heh! Jaga mulutmu itu! Apa? Sok, kau bilang? Cih! Kau pikir aku ini apa, hah? Seenaknya saja meremehkan Uchiha!"

"Ha? Uchiha? Heh, Uchiha! Dengar, ya! Kau pikir aku ini takut padamu, heh?"

"Apa?"

"Kau juga apa?"

Mereka masih terus berkelahi sedangkan berjuta pasang mata tengah menatap keduannya.

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan salahku, Te—"

Teng… Nong… Neng… Nong…

"Perhatian, panggilan kepada Tuan Uchiha Sasuke dan Tuan Uzumaki Naruto. Harap segera menuju ruang informasi. Sekali lagi, perhatian kepada Tuan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Harap menuju ruang informasi, ditunggu rombongan yang lain. Terima kasih."

"_Kaa-san… Kaa-san… _ternyata kedua kakak itu terpisah dari orang tuanya. Hihi… sudah besar, kok bisa hilang ya, _Kaa-san?_" ucap seorang bocah perempuan berumur kurang lebih 4 tahun tepat di hadapan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sssst… kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, Yuki-_chan! _ Ah, maafkan anakku, ya!"

"Hn."

"Sst, _Teme!_ Ah, tidak apa, bibi."

"Hihi…"

**End of Flashback**

"…"

"…"

"Hei, sudah!" ucap Kakashi memecah keheningan.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke.

"_Dattebayo_," gumam Naruto.

"_Yare-yare_," celetuk Kakashi.

"Eh?"

Dan di sinilah mereka—di dalam sebuah ruang tunggu, menunggu jam keberangkatan menuju Ottogakure tiba. Berbagai macam kegiatan dilakukan untuk mengisi kejenuhan menunggu. Ada yang tidur, menggambar, menggosip, tersenyum palsu, membaca Icha-icha Tactics, _update_ status dan berbagai macam kegiatan lain.

"Huh… lama sekali. Aku bosan menunggu seperti ini," keluh Naruto.

"Jelas saja, _baka_! Kita berangkat saja masih satu jam lagi," balas Kiba.

"Hah… Ada yang punya ramen instan?"

BLETAK

"Adaw."

…**oOo…oOo…oOo…**

Berbeda dengan Naruto, berbeda pula dengan Akatsuki. Ada yang bergembira, ada pula yang was-was dan gelisah. Seperti halnya Itachi, jika sang adik tengah dilanda malu karena ditertawai anak kecil, ia malah sibuk melamun dan berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Ah… kenapa semuanya begitu cepat berlalu, sih?"

Kisame melirik Itachi sekilas,"Kau kenapa, Itachi?"

"A-a-a-aku… Argh… aku belum siap, Kisame!" ucapnya seraya menjambak rambutnya dan menjatuhkan diri di atas kursi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kisame bingung.

"Maksudku, aku belum siap untuk hari ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memakai pakaian ini, kau tahu?"

"Hey, ayolah! Kau seperti bukan Itachi sekarang."

"Itu memang benar. Karena aku OOC di sini, Kisame!"

Kisame menghela napas,"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Argh… sudahlah aku pisang, eh, pusing!" ucap Itachi frustasi.

Itachi beranjak keluar dari ruang tunggu awak pesawat, menuju balkon ruang tersebut. Raut wajahnya kusut, sekusut pakaian-pakaian milik Kakuzu yang belum dicuci, dijemur, dilihat, disetrika, diterawang dan _dilaundry_. Kisame yang dari tadi menjadi bulan-bulanan Itachi hanya menghela napas frustasi. Sementara Kakuzu, bersin dan menerbangkan semua pasokan uang miliknya. Atau mungkin milik para Akatsuki.

"La… la… la… la—eh? Kenapa, Itachi-_senpai_?" tanya Tobi yang melihat Itachi tengah termenung di balkon. Dilihatnya Itachi tengah menangkupkan kedua tangannya menutupi wajah kusutnya itu.

"…"

"Huh! Selalu saja Tobi dikacangin. Tadi, sama Saso-_senpai _dan Dei-_senpai, _Tobi lagi ngomong, eh, malah dikacangin. Apa tidak menyebalkan? Sekarang, sama Itachi-_senpai_ juga begitu. Hah, Tobi tidak mengerti pola pikir anak tua jaman sekarang," curhat Tobi.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" ucap sebuah suara di belakang mereka.

Tobi memutar kepalanya perlahan,"Eh? Saso-_senpai_, sejak kapan ada di sini?" ucap Tobi gemetaran.

"Sejak kau membicarakan aku, Tobi!" jawab Sasori malas.

"Ehehehe… jadi _senpai _mendengarnya, ya?"

"Um, tidak juga! Ya, tapi aku tahu dari awal ceritamu itu," Sasori nyengir.

"Yah, artinya sama saja," ucap Tobi. 'Dasar ! Cakep-cakep kok aneh!' batinnya.

"Hei! Cepat kalian bersiap-siap, sebentar lagi kita berangkat," ingat Sasori.

"Yap! Tobi siap!"

"Kalau begitu, ay—Eh? Kau kenapa, Itachi?" tanya Sasori yang melihat Itachi murung.

"Tidak apa! Aku hanya…" jawab Itachi lirih.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori penasaran. Kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Aku hanya belum siap… karena…" ucapnya menggantung.

"A-a-a-aku…" ucapnya lagi.

Tobi dan Kisame yang semula juga menuntut penjelasan, memandang Itachi penuh tanya.

"Hm?" Sasori makin mengernyit.

"La-la-la-lapar…" Itachi mengakhiri ucapannya kemudian nyengir lima jengkal.

GUBRAK…

Spontan, Sasori, Tobi dan Kisame terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya. Sementara Itachi, masih tetap nyengir lima jengkal. Katanya, kalau nyengir lima jari itu kurang lebar. Jadi, dia nyengir lima jengkal. Begitu.

"Huh… siapa suruh kau tadi tidak ikut sarapan?" omel Sasori.

Kisame menghela napas, kemudian berkata,"Itu karena dia dari tadi sibuk berdandan dan ngomong sendiri dengan kaca."

Itachi tersenyum menyerigai dan mengibaskan rambutnya. "Hm. Untuk melihat betapa indahnya pesona seorang Uchiha," ucap Itachi narsis.

"Em… Toilet di mana ya, _senpai_?"

"Tuh, belok kiri aja. Sekalian kantong plastik hitam, ya."

"Ah~ _Otouto-chan_~ Malang nasibmu tak melihat betapa kerennya _aniki_-mu ini."

"Tobi, aku ikut!"

"Cepetan, _senpai_. Nanti plastiknya habis duluan."

…**oOo…oOo…oO0…**

"Yosh! Baiklah semua! Hari ini kita berangkat! Ku harap, kalian bertugas sesuai dengan apa yang telah selama ini kita pelajari. Kalian mengerti?" ucap Pein.

"Mengerti!" jawab yang lain serempak.

Pein mengedarkan pandangannya melihat seisi ruangan. Dilihatnya satu persatu anggota yang ada, memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal. Benar apa yang ia duga. Ada dua kursi kosong yang belum ditempati. "Mana Konan dan Deidara?" tanyanya.

"Di ruang ganti, _leader!_" jawab Hidan.

"Ehm. Ngapain?" Pein curiga. Sepertinya, kecurigaan Pein tidak perlu diumbar. Ujung-ujungnya ketahuan juga apa maksudnya, kan?

"Ganti baju, _leader-sama!"_

Pein terbatuk,"Uhuk! Mana me—"

"_Gomen_, kami telat!" ucap seseorang.

Tiba-tiba datang dua sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Sosok yang telah lama mereka tunggu-tunggu kedatangannya. Semua terpana melihat kedatangan kedua sosok tersebut. Pein mangap tak berkedip. Kisame mengap-mengap plus klepek-klepek karena kehabisan pasokan air. Duo Zetsu menyilangkan kedua tangannya memeluk pundak, dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat karena kedinginan. Mengingat Pein memutar pengatur suhu ruangan hingga suhu sama layaknya suhu di Kutub Utara. Itachi yang tengah melahap roti isi, berhenti mengunyah. Matanya ikut terbelalak melihat kedua sosok dihadapannya. Terutama sosok berambut pirang.

'Apa? Tidak mungkin~ Oh, tidak. Ku harap _otouto-chan_ tak berpaling melihat kekerenanku ini,' batin Itachi.

Sasori berdecak kagum. Hidan baca doa. Hah~ reaksi yang mereka tampakkan bermacam-macam. Tapi, satu pose yang sama, mata terbelalak dan mulut yang menganga. Em, ralat itu terlihat seperti dua pose, ya?

"K-Konan? D-Dei? Apa benar i-i-ini kalian?" tanya Pein takjub sekaligus tak percaya. Berulang kali ia mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya.

"Un? Memangnya kalian kira kami siapa, un?" tanya Deidara yang masih bingung tak mengerti dengan situasi yang tengah berlangsung saat ini.

"Ada apa denganmu, Pein? Memangnya kau kira kami ini, siapa?" tanya Konan. "Bukankah, ini semua ide-mu?" lanjutnya.

"Ja-jadi, benar ini kalian?" ucap Pein dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Un? Berapa kali aku harus menjelaskannya, un?" jawab Deidara dengan nada malas.

"Ja-jadi… benar?" Pein mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Deidara. Sementara Deidara hanya bisa pasrah saja.

"Un," jawab Deidara.

"Tentu saja, Pein!" jawab Konan.

"Benarkah?" ucap Pein. Kali ini dengan nada meninggi.

"Iya," balas Konan.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Yakin?"

"Ya!"

"Apa kalian yakin?"

"Ho-oh!"

"Ap–"

"Hoi, Pein! Sejak kapan kau menjadi sinetronis seperti ini, hah?" ketus Konan kesal.

"Ehehe… Sungguh aku tidak menyangka! Kalian benar-benar cocok memakainya!" jelas Pein kagum sembari senyum-senyum tak jelas apa maksudnya.

"Ya. Terus terang saja aku sangat suka dengan baju ini," ucap Konan. "Bagaimana denganmu, Dei?" tanyanya pada Deidara.

"Un? Ya, aku suka baju ini, un!" jelas Deidara. Tampak dari raut wajahnya kalau ia memang suka menggunakannya.

"Baiklah semua sebentar lagi kita berangkat! Sebelum itu, kita berdoa terlebih dahulu semoga semuannya berjalan lancar. Berdoa… mulai!" pimpin Pein. Semua tampak menundukkan kepala, khidmad. Weh… weh… kapan ya Akatsuki alim seperti ini?

"Selesai! Ok! Ayo semua~ kita teriakkan yel-yel kita!" teriak Pein.

"Ayo!" jawab yang lain.

"AKATSUKI…" pimpin Pein dengan nada yang mengalun ala pemandu sorak.

"A… K… AK! A… T… AT! AKAT! S… U… SU! K… I… KI! SUKI! AKAT… SU… KI… AKATSUKI! YEAY!" teriak semuanya kompak. Tapi, bukankah yel-yel mereka terdengar seperti siswa taman kanak-kanak yang tengah belajar mengeja, eh?

Pein kembali berteriak, "AKATSUKI~"

"_GANBATTE NE_! AYEY!" jawab yang lain.

"Bagus! Ayo kita mulai~" Pein mengepalkan tangannya diikuti anggota yang lain. "Ekhm… kalian tidak perlu mengikuti gayaku," ucap Pein tak senang.

"Biar kompak gitu loh, _senpai_!" ucap Tobi, yang lain mengangguk.

Mereka pun mengambil koper masing-masing dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Eh! Tunggu!" teriak Kakuzu. Menghentikan langkah anggota yang lain.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa ada yang melihat koper uang milikku yang warnanya hijau seperti uang?"

"…"

…**oOo…oOo…oO0…**

Teng… Neng… Neng… Nong…

"Selamat siang penumpang yang terhormat. Kami beritahukan kepada seluruh penumpang Akatsuki Air, AKA-123 dengan rute penerbangan Konohagakure-Ottogakure. Sekali lagi, kepada seluruh penumpang Akatsuki Air dengan rute penerbangan Konohagakure-Ottogakure. Harap menuju pintu keberangkatan. Terima kasih," terdengar pengumuman dari seorang operator bandara. Naruto yang dari tadi sudah tidak sabaran menunggu dan sudah menghabiskan lima cup ramen instan, berteriak senang.

"Hua~ Akhirnya~" pekik Naruto. Sontak semua mata tertuju padanya. Ya, semua mata tertuju padamu, Naruto. Setidaknya, itu adalah slogan dalam pemilihan Hokage di KHS. Semacam pemilihan _Miss _Indonesia atau _Miss Universe_. Bedanya calon Hokage bisa perempuan maupun laki-laki dan menjadi duta di KHS. _Okay_, lupakan masalah pemilihan Hokage. Kita kembali pada pokok cerita kita. Lanjuuuut~

"Hn?" Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Perlahan, dengan gerakan yang _slow _ia melepaskan _earphone_ yang memang sejak tadi dipakainya. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka. Menampakkan bola mata _Onyx_ kelam yang membuat siapa pun larut dan melumer layaknya es-krim vanilla yang berada di dalam mangkuk dan diletakkan di bawah teriknya matahari yang telah dikumpulkan cahayanya dengan bantuan Lup. Maksudnya?

"WUAAH… _Te-te-teme_! Ba-bangun! Li-lihat itu!" pekik Naruto. Mata biru _sapphire_-nya membulat, terfokus pada satu titik. Bukan hanya Naruto, semua penumpang Akatsuki Air pun seakan terhipnotis melihat segerombolan orang yang terdiri dari beberapa manusia, satu tanaman, satu manusia berwajah Hiu, dan satu lollipop oranye yang berjalan? Ah, bukan! Itu topeng lollipop!

Sebelah tangan Naruto yang mengganggu—lebih tepatnya—menepuk-nepuk wajah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke geram. Ia hempaskan tangan Naruto dari wajahnya. Tapi, yang membuatnya heran, Naruto tetap tak bergeming ataupun marah padanya. Setelah memperhatikan secara seksama arah pandang Naruto, Sasuke pun mengikuti arah pandang Naruto itu. Dan… jeng… jeng… Sasuke ikut terpana dan terhipnotis dengan gerombolan yang melintas itu.

"_D-d-d-dobe_! A—"

"Ssst… diamlah _Teme_! Kenapa kau jadi gagap seperti Hinata, hah?" Naruto mulai tertarik mengomentari gaya bicara Sasuke yang biasanya dingin, tiba-tiba menjadi gagap seperti sekarang.

"Uhuk! Na-na-naruto-_kun_," ucap Hinata tersipu. Eh? Kok bisa ada Hinata di sini?

"Hua… Hinata-_chan_~ Ma-maksudku… A-a-aku—"

"A-a-apa aku bermimpi?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi_, Teme!"_

"Cubit aku!" pinta Sasuke.

"Baiklah! Ku anggap itu… Ya!" tanpa aba-aba, Naruto langsung menarik rambut belakang Sasuke yang agak mencuat ke atas itu.

"Akh! _Ittai!_ Apa yang kau lakukan, _baka Dobe_!" pekik Sasuke kesal.

"Kau yang minta, _Teme_!" bela Naruto.

"Sssst! Kalian bisa diam tidak, sih!" protes salah satu penumpang berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ekor kuda, Yamanaka Ino.

"Kau, siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino, tuan Namikaze!" jawab Ino.

Naruto heran sekaligus bingung, "Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya.

Ino terkikik geli. "Hei! Kau kan sahabat Uchiha Sasuke? Semua orang di KHS juga kenal denganmu," balas Ino.

"Itu artinya aku terkenal, ya? Wah…"

"Hei, sudahlah! Kagumnya nanti saja. Kau bisa tenang tidak, sih? Lihat! Semua orang melihat mu_, baka!" _

"Eh?" Naruto cengo. Benar saja, semua orang tengah memasang deathglare maut kepadanya. Ia pun terdiam.

Dihadapan mereka saat ini, segerombolan orang yang mengenakan seragam—tunggu dulu! Itu tidak terlihat seperti seragam. Malah terlihat seperti jubah hitam panjang dengan motif awan merah. Ya, itu memang jubah.

"Hah~ Mereka tidak modis sama sekali! Itu kan pakaian yang sama seperti waktu itu!" gerutu Ino.

"Betul. Jubah itu sama saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan laki-laki berambut pirang itu!" sambung Naruto, telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah Deidara.

"Jadi… dia laki-laki? Aaa…" pekik Kiba. Hei? Sejak kapan Kiba juga ada di sini, eh?

"Jadi, kau juga pernah melihatnya?" tanya Ino.

"Ya. Ia menawarkanku promo Akatsuki Airlines ini," jawab Naruto.

"Oh."

Gerombolan itu masih terus berjalan beriringan. Tak perduli dengan tatapan kagum, aneh, takut, dan berbagai macam tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Masih berjalan dengan menarik koper mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba, gerombolan yang dapat diketahui adalah Akatsuki itu—ah, mungkin lebih tepat kita sebut saja awak kabin Akatsuki Air, berhenti mendadak. Semua penumpang makin heran dan bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bisik-bisik pun mulai terdengar. Akatsuki masih tetap diam. Para Akatsuki berbalik arah melawan arah penumpang yang tengah menyaksikan secara eksklusif penampilan mereka. Loh?

"Baiklah! Kalian siap?" tanya Pein kepada anak buahnya.

Yang lain mengangguk mantap. "Ya!" jawab mereka.

"1… 2…. 3… Yak!" hitung Pein. Dan langsung saja…

ZRAAASH

KREEEK

PROK… PROK… PROK…

"KYAA…. RAMBUT MERAH-KUN! KYAA…"

"HUA… WAJAHNYA BELANG!"

"KYAA… LOLLIPOP-KUN!"

"KYAA… KAWAIII~"

Bisa kita saksikan, mulai dari tepuk tangan, pekikan dan jeritan menggema di Konohagakure Airport. Er… jangan lupakan suara jubah yang robek itu tadi. Ok?

Hal ini bermula, ketika para Akatsuki secara serentak melepas jubahnya dan berputar arah menghadap penumpang dengan pose mereka masing-masing. Ada yang menedipkan sebelah matanya, _kiss bye,_ tampang cool, senyum yang… Ah, pokoknya menawan. Kontan berbagai reaksi yang telah dibaca, disaksikan, dirasakan dan disajikan secara langsung di atas, menghebohkan bandara tersebut.

"_Okay_! Kutarik ucapanku tadi!" gumam Ino setelah melihat penampilan para Akatsuki yang berubah drastis. Bukan lagi menggunakan jubah hitam motif awan merah, melainkan pakaian ala pramugara yang dikenakan oleh tujuh orang pemuda—ehm… pria, pakaian ala pilot dan co-pilot yang dikenakan oleh Pein dan Itachi, serta pakaian ala pramugari—mungkin, satu-satunya pramugari di sini yang dikenakan oleh Konan.

"Hei, _Teme_! Bukankah itu… Ita-_nii_?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"A-a-aku tidak percaya! Mustahil!" ucap Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Eh?" Naruto bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke yang makin meracau.

'Aku tidak kenal! Aku tidak kenal! Apa benar dia Uchiha?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Sementara Itachi sibuk tersenyum dan kiss bye ke arah penumpang yang makin histeris. Tobi juga tampak membagi-bagi lollipop. Konan membagikan origami. Zetsu membagikan bibit tanaman. Hei! Apa tidak disita petugas karantina? Pein membagikan perching. Hah~ aneh-aneh memang. Tapi, mereka bilang ini demi kenyamanan penumpang. Hitung-hitung hadiah.

"Wah… Tobi anak baik tidak menyangka kita terkenal seperti ini, _senpai_!" ucap Tobi disela-sela teriakan histeris, mungkin FG dadakan Akatsuki—er, ralat—di tambah dengan FB Konan juga yang membuat Pein naik darah.

"Benar sekali, un! Kalau begini caranya, kita bisa terkenal di seluruh dunia!" ucap Deidara yang tak kalah senangnya.

"Wah~ lihat! Itu _Otouto-chan_ ku!" teriak Itachi sementara jari telunjuknya diangkat menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"…"

Hening… Semuanya terdiam, mengikuti arah telunjuk Itachi.

'Oh, tidak! Awas kau, _baka Aniki_!' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Semua mata tertuju ke arah Sasuke. Tak terkecuali para FG dadakan Akatsuki. Ayo, Sasuke! Silahkan kau berdoa sebelum—o… ow… kurasa terlambat.

"KYAA… RAMBUT AYAM-_KUN!_!" Wow, teriakan ini cukup berani. Mengingat Sasuke sangat _sensitive_ dengan julukan itu. Dan—Hei! Dari tadi para FG ini selalu meneriakkan jenis dan gaya rambut mereka, eh?

"KYAA… SASUKE-KUN~" Nah, kali ini yang berteriak adalah FG Sasuke dari KHS. Dengar-dengar, FG ini memiliki nama yaitu 'Chickenbutt Lovers.' Hah~ ternyata nama FG ini terinspirasi dari _style_ rambut Sasuke juga.

Ternyata, eh, ternyata, sekarang tengah terjadi kejar-kejaran antara Sasuke dan FG-nya. Sementara Akatsuki, sudah diamankan petugas bandara. Eits, jangan salah paham dulu. Mereka diamankan agar tidak terjadi keributan lagi dan menghindari cedera para awak kabin ini dari cubitan maut dan jeritan maut fans dadakan mereka.

…**oOo…oOo…oO0…**

Setelah keributan berhasil diredam dengan cara memasang peredam suara dan peredam keributan di setiap sudut bandara. Tentu saja tidak! Yang tadi hanya bercanda. Ok! Baiklah, itu tidak lucu. Lanjuut~

Semua penumpang sudah mulai berbaris rapi dan bersiap masuk ke dalam pesawat. Wajah riang dan gembira yang tercipta, seketika berubah menjadi tatapan aneh dan cengo, terkaget-kaget dengan apa yang dihadapkan pada mereka. Bukanlah hal yang asing dan tabu bagi mereka. Hanya saja, cukup aneh dan heboh, mungkin?

Lihatlah. Tampak beberapa pesawat yang berjejer rapi berlogo Akatsuki Air. Mari kita lihat dan deskripsikan salah satu dari pesawat-pesawat tersebut yang beruntung. Dimana nanti pesawat itu akan ditumpangi oleh para Akatsuki dan Naruto CS. Baiklah… langsung saja.

Pesawat ini tidak berbeda dengan pesawat penumpang pada umumnya. Yang membuatnya luar biasa adalah dekorasi dan motif pada badan pesawat tersebut. Badan pesawat itu sendiri diberi warna dasar hitam kelam dengan motif beberapa awan merah. Tidak semua badan pesawat bercorakkan awan merah. Selain motif awan merah, pada badan pesawat ini juga terdapat—waw… foto-foto wajah personil Akatsuki dengan berbagai macam gaya. Sepertinya foto ini di ambil diam-diam. Dan, oh~ ternyata ini yang diperdebatkan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Masih ingatkah kalian? Tidak? Baiklah…

Lihatlah foto-foto itu. Pose-pose wajah yang unik. Ada yang menganga, tertawa terbahak-bahak, cemberut, cengo dan lain-lain. Yah, cukup membuat semua penumpang cengo.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tegur Kakashi. "Cepat jalan," lanjutnya.

"Iya-iya!"

"Selamat datang di Akatsuki Air," sambut seorang perempuan ramah. Tak lupa dengan senyum yang berkembang di wajahnya.

"Ah, iya. Em… Konan-_san_?" balas Ino ragu sambil melihat _name tag_ milik Konan. Sementara Konan masih tersenyum.

"Ya," jawabnya. Konan benar-benar berbeda hari ini. Lihatlah penampilannya yang berbalut seragam pramugari itu. Seragam yang berupa terusan lima cm di atas lutut, lengan pendek, kerah yang agak lebar dan berwarna dark blue itu. Tak lupa _scarf _berwarna putih kebiruan yang melingkar di lehernya dengan bentuk pita yang saling tindih dibagian kiri. Rambutnya disanggul agak ke atas dengan menyisakan beberapa helaian yang membingkai wajahnya. Satu kata… cantik.

Satu persatu penumpang mulai masuk ke dalam pesawat tersebut. Setelah dibuat cengo dengan penampilan luar pesawat yang mungkin terbilang aneh dan menurut Pein itulah yang membuat Akatsuki Air berbeda. Kini penumpang kembali dibuat cengo dengan fasilitas yang ditawarkan. Dan suasana di dalam pesawat ini sungguhlah menakjubkan. Decak kagum kembali terdengar. Masih dengan foto-foto personil Akatsuki yang bertebaran tentunya.

"Em… maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap Tobi. Bersusah payah ia melafalkan kalimat itu selama seminggu terakhir. Akhirnya ia berhasil melafalkannya dengan lancar dan benar.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tengah kesusahan memasukkan barangnya ke dalam bagasi, menoleh. Memastikan siapa orang yang menawarkan bantuan padanya. Dahinya mengernyit, sebelah alisnya terangkat matanya sibuk mengamati seseorang dihadapannya dengan seksama. 'Topeng lollipop itu?' batin Ino bertanya-tanya. "KAU!" pekik Ino.

Tobi terlonjak. "KYAA… Kau kan _senpai _yang waktu itu?" pekik Tobi.

Keduannya saling memandang sengit.

"Grr… kau kan yang waktu itu mengejekku 'ga gahool, tau _senpai_.' Iya, kan?" geram Ino.

"Kenapa, hah? Memang benar, kan? Dasar orang aneh!" Tobi membuang muka, tangannya bersedekap.

"Aa… berani kau—KYAA," pekik Ino.

DRUAK… BUK… GEDUBRAK…

Rupanya barang-barang yang berusaha Ino masukkan ke dalam bagasi terjatuh dan menimpanya. Yah, gara-gara ia ingin memukul Tobi, Ino lupa kalau sejak tadi tangannya menahan barang-barangnya itu. Dan tas ranselnya yang gembung itu terlepas dari tangannya. Entah apa isi tas itu, sehingga tas tersebut sangat gembung. Perlengkapan perempuan mungkin.

"Pfft! Ahaha…" Tobi terbahak.

"Ckh! Sial!" rutuknya. Ino perlahan berdiri. Masih dengan pandangan sengit ke arah Tobi. Matanya sibuk memasang deathglare mautnya. Tanpa aba-aba, ia memasukkan ranselnya ke dalam bagasi dan bergegas duduk di kursi penumpang. Memasang _seatbelt _dengan kasar. Ino memandang sebal ke luar jendela. Beruntung ia duduk di kursi dekat dengan jendela.

"Hei… sudahlah!" goda Gaara. Sakura terkikik.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu, kau jadi terlihat jelek," goda Sakura kepada sahabatnya.

"Biarin," balasnya cuek.

…**oOo…oOo…oO0…**

"_Leader-sama_," panggil Itachi.

"Hm?" jawab Pein. Mereka hanya berdua sekarang. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena mereka berada di ruang kendali utama, ruang pilot dan co-pilot. Ruangan yang hanya berisi banyak tombol-tombol yang entah apa nama dan gunanya.

"Aku punya satu permintaan," ucap Itachi.

Pein mengernyit, "Apa?" tanya Pein.

"Ini," Itachi menyodorkan sebuah kaset.

"Apa ini?" tanya Pein seraya menerima kaset yang diberikan Itachi.

"Itu rekaman suaraku. Tolong putarkan rekaman itu, setelah kita _take off_," pinta Itachi.

"Heh? Kau ini ada-ada saja!" Pein menghela napas. Ia tampak berbicara kepada salah seorang—yang entah siapa melalui _microphone_ kecil yang tersambung dengan _earphone_—yang terpasang dikepalanya.

Tak berapa lama datanglah Konan. Pein langsung memberikan kaset rekaman itu. Konan mengangguk seolah mengerti apa yang Pein maksud dan beranjak pergi.

"Baiklah, kau siap, Itachi?" tanya Pein. Kali ini nadanya serius.

"Hm," Itachi mengangguk.

"Ingat! Kali ini serius, tidak main-main," ucap Pein. "Ada satu hal lagi yang perlu kau ingat. Kita sedang bertugas dan membawa ratusan nyawa manusia. Keselamatan mereka ada pada kita. Jadi, sekali lagi aku harap kau tidak main-main. Camkan itu!" sambung Pein panjang lebar.

"Hm! Aku mengerti!" jawab Itachi mantap. Pandangannya kini serius. "Aku tidak akan main-main."

…**oOo…oOo…oO0…**

"Perhatian kepada seluruh penumpang Akatsuki Airlines, AKA-123. Sekali lagi, perhatian kepada seluruh penumpang Akatsuki Airlines, AKA-123. Beberapa saat lagi kita akan take off. Dimohon kepada para penumpang untuk memasang dan memastikan sabuk pengaman anda sudah terpasang erat. Sekali lagi, pastikan sabuk pengaman yang anda gunakan sudah terpasang erat. Barang-barang elektronik harap di non-aktifkan untuk sementara waktu. Dan yang berhubungan dengan uang, harap diserahkan kepada Kakuzu. Demi kenyamanan penerbangan. Terima kasih." Ya, kali ini suara Kakuzu. Aneh dan berhubungan dengan uang.

"Teme," panggil Naruto.

"Hn?" balas Sasuke.

"Aku mau ke belakang. Bagaimana ini?"

"_Baka!_ Kita sudah mau _take off_. Nanti saja," ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku sudah tidak—HUA…" pekik Naruto. Saat merasakan pesawat mulai bergerak.

"Pasang _seatbelt_-nya_, baka_!" geram Sasuke.

"Penumpang yang terhormat. Dalam beberapa saat lagi, pesawat akan segera take off. Sekali lagi kami ingatkan agar anda memastikan sabuk pengaman telah terpasang dengan benar dan kencang demi keselamatan dan kenyamanan penerbangan, un. Perlu kami ingatkan sekali lagi, un. Jangan tidak menggunakan seatbelt-nya, un. Nanti kalian—Huuua…. Dei! Pasang _seatbelt_-nya! Huaa… Hentikan pesawatnya, un…" terdengar himbauan yang gaduh dan kembali aneh. Hm, ternyata awak kabinnya tidak menggunakan _seatbelt_ dengan benar. Payah.

Tak berapa lama, pesawat mulai berjalan dengan perlahan mengitari landasan pacu. Ketika sampai di ujung landasan pacu, pesawat memutar arah dan berhenti sejenak.

"Itachi, kau siap?" tanya Pein.

Itachi menatap Pein serius. Ia menganggukkan kepala. "Hm. Aku siap," ucapnya mantap.

"Lakukan!" perintah Pein.

"Baiklah!" Tanpa ba bi bu, Itachi mulai melakukan apa yang diperintah Pein. Sejenak ia memperhatikan tombol-tombol yang ada di sekelilingnya. Bukan beberapa tombol, melainkan puluhan bahkan ratusan tombol. Atau mungkin lebih. Itachi memutar otak, Pein tetap berkutat dengan apa yang mesti ia kerjakan. Suasana makin serius. Setelah menemukan titik temu, Itachi tanpa ragu memainkan jemarinya mengutak-atik tombol kemudi. "Yang ini. Lalu… em, ini. Setelah itu tekan yang ini, putar yang ini. Geser dan… done!" ucapnya.

Pein tersenyum, mengangkat jempolnya,

"Great! Good luck!" ucap Pein. Sekarang giliran Pein, ia menarik tuas yang ada di sampingnya. Pesawat mulai melaju, perlahan terangkat dan akhirnya berhasil _take off _dengan sempurna, meninggalkan Konohagakure Airport. Disusul dengan pesawat yang lain selang beberapa menit. Keduannya tersenyum puas. Tak terkecuali para penumpang. Ya, kecuali Naruto. Yang sejak tadi berniat ke belakang. Sementara Itachi dan Pein tersenyum lega sekaligus puas. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Akatsuki yang lain?

"Hah… akhirnya berhasil juga! Itachi-_senpai_ dan Pein-_senpai_ memang hebat!" bangga Tobi.

"Hum," respon Hidan.

"Lihat itu _senpai_! Wah, ada permen kapas berwarna putih! Pasti enak! Ambilin dong, _senpai_!" ucap Tobi penuh harap. Telunjuknya diarahkan ke segumpalan awan putih yang disebutnya permen kapas.

"Heh? Kau gila! Itu awan, _baka_! Kau mau kehilangan nyawa, un?" ucap Deidara yang kaget plus sweatdrop.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa, _senpai_? Tinggal buka pintunya, terus ambil permennya. Kenapa harus kehilangan nyawa? Aneh," ucap Tobi polos.

GUBRAK

Bagaikan ditindih dengan gunung Fuji ditambah dengan gunung Krakatau ekstra Mount Everest, Deidara menepuk jidatnya.

"Hei, Dei! Sudahlah jangan kau ladeni terus. Biar dijelaskan seperti apapun dia tidak akan mengerti dengan mudahnya," ceramah Hidan.

"Yoi, mamen!" sahut duo Zetsu.

Mereka sekarang berada di ruang khusus awak kabin, yang memang letaknya terpisah dengan penumpang lain.

"Ayo, semuanya, kita bersiap!" ucap Kisame.

"Hm."

Mereka pun melepas _seatbelt _yang terpasang, dan mulai melakukan tugas masing-masing.

"Penumpang yang terhormat. Selamat datang di Akatsuki Air. Sebuah maskapai penerbangan terbaik di Konohagakure. Dalam penerbangan kali ini menuju Ottogakure, dengan lama waktu perjalanan sekitar empat jam dan kita akan terbang di ketinggian 10.000 kaki dpl. Kali ini, ditemani oleh pilot kita Yahiko Pein dan co-pilot Uchiha Itachi."

Muncullah wajah Pein dan Itachi pada layar monitor besar di dalam pesawat. Tak hanya itu, wajah keduanya juga muncul pada layar kecil yang terdapat disetiap kursi penumpang.

"Eh? Kok wajah mereka semua, sih!" ucap Ino.

"Mana ku tahu!" balas Gaara.

"Issh… kalian ini!"

"Pesawat ini dilengkapi dengan…" sepertinya tidak ada yang menghiraukan apa yang tengah dijelaskan oleh penjelasan operator pesawat, ya… kita sebut saja Konan.

Semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Mulai dari mengotak-atik laptop, membaca buku, main games, membaca majalah fashion, dan yang terpenting adalah _update_ status!

"_Teme_! Coba kau lihat ini. Semua status isinya tentang tour. Membosankan," ucap Naruto. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala kursi, memalingkan wajahnya menatap keluar jendela. Sementara Sasuke masih sibuk dengan _earphone-_nya.

…**oOo…oOo…oO0…**

Setelah beberapa saat setelah _take off_ penuh kejadian aneh dari para awak kabin dan penumpang Akatsuki Air. Kini, suasana dalam pesawat mulai tenang. Karena, masing-masing penumpang tengah melakukan kesibukan masing-masing. Perjalanan menuju Ottogakure bisa dibilang cukup memakan waktu. Untuk menempuh perjalan dari Konohagakure menuju Ottogakure menggunakan jalur udara memakan waktu selama empat jam.

"Hai… hai… hai…" pekik seseorang tiba-tiba. Semuannya menoleh, tampak seorang pemuda yang memakai topeng lollipop berbalut pakaian pramugara. "_Konnichiwa, Minna-san!_ Perkenalkan aku Tobi anak baek. Mungkin semuannya sudah kenal dengan Tobi, termasuk _senpai _menyebalkan itu!" ucap Tobi yang menunjuk ke arah Ino. Ino hanya men_deathglare_-nya. "Nah, yang di sebelah Tobi ini, namanya Sasori-_senpai!_" sambung Tobi.

"Kyaaa… Saso-_kun_!"

"Kyaaaa…"

Tobi memandang sebal ke arah Sasori. "Issh… Diam semua! Kenapa sih pada teriak? Giliran Tobi ga ada yang teriak. Ish!" ucapnya sebal. Penumpang terdiam. "Tuh kan! Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Baiklah, langsung saja, karena Tobi anak baek jadi, kali ini Tobi dan Saso-_senpai_ akan memperagakan bagaimana caranya menggunakan alat-alat keselamatan dengan baik dan benar. Jadi, senpai semua jangan ribut ya! Lalu Tobi ma—"

"Kalau kau mengoceh terus kapan selesainya? Bisa-bisa pesawat ini jatuh duluan!" protes salah satu penumpang yang memotong ucapan Tobi.

"Iya-iya! Peraganya kali ini Saso_-senpai_!" ucap Tobi sebal kemudian mundur beberapa langkah di belakang Sasori.

Selang beberapa saat, terdengar suara rekaman yang berisikan petunjuk-petunjuk penggunaan alat-alat keselamatan yang ada di dalam pesawat. Bukannya mendengar petunjuk penggunaan, para penumpang khususnya perempuan malah sibuk memperhatikan tiap inchi gerak-gerik Sasori. Bahkan ada yang nekat memfotonya dengan kamera _handphone _maupun digital. Tak lupa jeritan yang menggema di dalam pesawat, semakin menambah kesan memekakkan dan entahlah. Seperti bukan dalam pesawat, lebih tepatnya seperti dalam konser penyanyi-penyanyi ataupun Boyband-boyband kelas dunia yang tengah melejit, naik daun, naik pohon, naik ranting dan naik dahan. Loh? Ada ya?

"Kyaa… _kawaii~"_ pekikan dan jeritan semakin menambah riuh ketika Sasori mengakhiri peragaan keselamatannya. Diakhiri dengan kedipan mata sendu dan _charming smile_ andalannya.

"Apa? Kok pada diam? Tadi ributnya seperti di pasar ikan. Kenapa sekarang pada diam, hah?" ucap Tobi sinis, merasa diabaikan. "Baiklah, karena tadi peragaan keselamatannya sudah. Sekarang Tobi mau mengadakan _event_ khusus untuk semua penumpang! Oh ya, satu informasi lagi. Akatsuki Air itu paling unik dari pada yang lain. Sudah tahu kan?" tanya Tobi. Semua penumpang menggeleng. "Ih… dari tadi ga ada yang tahu semua, sih. Ya sudah, Tobi anak baek mau jelasin dulu. Ekhem, jadi selain dekorasi dan motif badan pesawat yang beda dari yang lain. Awak kabin kami juga beda dari yang lain. Kan tadi semuannya udah pada lihat! Di sini hanya ada satu orang pramugari, yaitu Konan-_senpai._ Sisanya pramugara semua. Mau tahu?" tanya Tobi mengalun.

"Yaaaa…."

"Baiklah… Tobi panggilkan… Awak Kabin Akatsuki Air…" pekik Tobi. Lalu muncullah para Akatsuki.

"Kyaaa…."

"Tuh kan teriak lagi!" umpatnya kesal.

"Terima nasibmu, nak!" ucap Sasori.

"Hu-um!" Tobi pundung.

…**oOo…oOo…oO0…**

Para Akatsuki yang tersisa—maksudnya selain Itachi dan Pein, tengah duduk dan melakukan kegiatan yang tidak diketahui kejelasannya. Setelah tadi keluar hanya untuk memperlihatkan wajah mereka dan masuk kembali tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Lalu, apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang? Mari kita intip…

"Kakuz… u…"

PLETAK

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Hii… Daa… en…"

"Apa maksudmu, Kakuz… u…" balas Hidan yang kembali mengeja nama Kakuzu.

"Diamlah!"

"Ada apa, Ko… Na… en?"

"To… Bi…. Kontinyu, _senpai!"_

"Dasar orang-orang aneh, un! Hei, Sa… So… No… Dann… a…"

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Tidak ada yang bertugas?" ucap Zetsu.

"Emangnya apa lagi yang harus dikerjakan?" tanya Hidan.

Zetsu menepuk jidat belangnya,"Kalian ini! Memangnya tidak bawa catatannya?"

"Ini ada, _senpai_!" ucap Tobi.

"Baca, Tob!" perintah Zetsu.

"To… bi… Kontinyu, senpai!"

"He? Itu _To Be Continue_! Cepetan baca!"

"Em… Anak cucu—eh, buah ku. Habis _take off_, perkenalkan diri kalian ya. Jadi, kalau pesawat ini jatuh, setidaknya kalian sudah dikenal. Walaupun lewat media masa. Tertanda, _leader _terganteng dan terkeren yang pernah ada. Pein no cakep."

"Pein no cakep? Berarti Pein tidak cakep, yak? Ahahaha…" tawa Hidan menggelegar. Membuat pesawat sedikit berguncang.

"Hidan… jangan tertawa seperti itu. Bisa-bisa kita masuk media masa beneran!" teriak Kakuzu yang mendekap hangat koper uangnya. Ia tetap berpegang teguh pada prinsip,'Biar mati sekalipun, uangku dalam dekapanku!' Jadi, dia rela mati berkali-kali, asalkan uangnya ada dalam dekapannya. Baginya, tiada hari tanpa uang dan tiada Kakuzu tanpa uang.

"Ahahahaha…. Hahaha…. Uwoo…" tawa Hidan makin menggelegar, mengakibatkan koper-koper Kakuzu terlepas dari dekapannya.

"My Money… Honey… Fulus… Uangku… Jangan lepas dan menjauh dari daku~" teriak Kakuzu. Sementara yang lain hanya bisa _sweatdropped_ berjamaah.

"Aneh!" ucap mereka serentak. Bagaimana tidak aneh? Koper itu hanya terlepas dan jatuh tidak jauh darinya. Perlukah teriakan yang begitu, er… aneh dilontarkan?

"Hei, ayo kita keluar."

"I-i-iya, bentar."

…**oOo…oOo…oO0…**

"Hai… Hai… Hai… Tobi anak baik! Tobi anak baik! Tobi anak baik! Tobi anak baik!Tobi anak baik! Tobi anak baik! Tobi…" sapa Tobi yang terus melafalkan sebuah kalimat aneh yang entah terbukti atau tidak kebenarannya.

"Sampai kapan ia akan meneriakkan kalimat aneh itu, un?" bisik Deidara kepada Konan.

"Paling tidak sampai hatinya benar-benar bahagia," balas Konan.

"Aku tidak yakin ia akan berhenti kalau tidak dihentikan, un."

"Biarkan dia sajalah."

"Tobi anak baik! T—" ucapannya terhenti. "Uhuk! Capek, ah! Haus dari tadi teriak terus," ucapnya seraya memegang lehernya. "_Senpai_, gantiin dong. Tobi capek, nih."

"Tidak bisa! Itu sudah perjanjian awal," ucap Hidan.

"Ayolah~ Nanti Tobi kasih satu juta Yen, deh!" rayu Tobi.

"Tidak bisa! Eh? Satu juta Yen?" ucap Hidan tersentak.

"Kenapa, _senpai_? Jadi, _senpai _mau?" ucap Tobi senang.

"Bukan itu! Biasanya ada yang cepat tanggap kalau soal Yen. Maksudku, ah! Kakuzu! Kemana dia?" tanya Hidan.

"Ho? Menyelamatkan Yen-Yen berharga miliknya. Paling sebentar lagi muncul," ucap Zetsu. Yang lain mengangguk.

Tobi menghela napas,"Jadi, bagaimana dengan satu juta Yen tadi, _senpai_?"

"Apa ada yang bilang satu juta Yen?" tiba-tiba Kakuzu muncul dari belakang.

Sementara para awak kabin Akatsuki tersebut berdebat aneh, para penumpang yang tadi sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, beralih menatap perdebatan aneh yang membahas satu juta Yen dan Kakuzu itu.

"Sebenarnya, kita ini penumpang atau apa, sih?" tanya Ino.

"Mana ku tahu. Mereka itu aneh," jawab Gaara.

"Hah~ ternyata dia yang bernama Kakuzu itu, ya?" tanya Sakura yang menunjuk seseorang yang memakai cadar tersebut.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gaara bingung.

"Dia itu kan bendahara di Akatsuki ini. Dan orang yang sangat peka terhadap Yen," ucap Sakura.

"Oh, begitu ya. Aku baru tahu," celetuk Ino.

"Begitulah."

Nah, permasalahannya sekarang adalah, apakah perdebatan konyol itu masih terus berlangsung. Dan bagaimanakah nasib satu juta Yen yang ditawarkan Tobi? Akankah jatuh ketangan Kakuzu atau yang lain. Dan bagaimana sesi perkenalan mereka nantinya?

Hm, sampai sekarang, perdebatan itu masih terus berlangsung.

"Tobi anak baik! Tobi anak baik! Yang mau gantiin Tobi dapat satu juta Yen! Ayo-ayo!" ucap Tobi.

"Kau punya satu juta Yen, Tob? Wuih… aku mau gantiin, deh!" ucap Kakuzu yang mengangkat jempolnya ala guru Guy.

"Beneran?" tanya Tobi.

"Tentu saja! Tobi anak baik tidak pernah berbohong dan kalau bohong pasti terpaksa, _senpai!_"

"Baiklah! Aku terima!" ucap Kakuzu.

"Ok!" Tobi mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Kakuzu. Kakuzu yang saking senangnya akan diberikan satu juta Yen, hanya menurut dan ikut mengulurkan tangannya.

Tapi ternyata, Akatsuki yang lain malah terbelalak.

"KAKUZUU! JANGAAAAN!' pekik mereka.

"Eh?" Kakuzu tersentak. "HUAA… Tobi!"

"Ehehe…"

Dan para penumpang pun ikut _sweatdropped_ melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan sampai di Ottogakure?"

"Sekitar tiga setengah jam lagi. Masih panjang."

"Hah…"

…**oOo…TBC…oOo…**

**A/n:**

Ehehe… Hai, Minna! #nyengir gaje

Hehe… gomen ga bisa update cepet. Dan ternyata, lewat dari perkiraan sebelumnya yang Hika duga chap ini bakal habis, ternyata belum. Hehe…

Ya, perjalanan mereka cukup panjang, padahal ga sampai sehari. #plakk

Bagaimana dengan chap ini? #keringet dingin

-_-' Humornya kaku~ Hua… T_T

Bikin Humor itu susah, nyan. Salut buat author-author yang lain! ^^

Yap. Chap 3 update~ Boleh minta saran, kritik dan komentarnya? RnR lagi, ya. ^^

Ok! Saatnya balas review:

**Zoroutecchi**: Ok, lah! Hika panggil Zo-san. Hehe… ^^ Si Pein sedang mengalami fase-fase alamiah untuk menghilangkan… er… apa ya? #plakk

Yap, ini chap 3-nya gomen telat dan semoga terhibur. RnR lagi, ya! Arigatou! ^^

Oh ya, Pein salam. #kabur

**Harashima yuuki desu: **Salam kenal, Yuuki-san.(bener ga? Hehe…)#plakk

Hehe… Arigatou udah RnR ya. Yap, ini chap 3-nya. Maaf telat dan semoga terhibur. RnR lagi, ya! Arigatou! ^^

**Deidei Rinnepero 13: **Loha, Dei-san! Arigatou udah RnR! ^^ Ga kok, Dei-dei-chan(?) #backsound: KAATSUUU!# aman terkendali. Ga dijadiin cewek, kok. #nyengir gaje

Yap, bintangnya udah Hika kembalikan ke langit(?)#plakk. Ok! Ini chap 3-nya. Maaf telat dan semoga terhibur. RnR lagi, ya! Arigatou ^^

**Aizu Asahikawa**: Salam kenal Aizu-san! ^^ Hehe… arigatou udah RnR fic Hika, ya! ^^ Ga kok, Dei-dei-chan#katsuu, ga dijadiin cewek kok. Hika tersepona-eh-terpesona sama Seiyuu-nya#plakk. Terutama dia sering bilang, 'Hmmm,' jadi mirip aniki Hika. #plakk

Pein? Hika juga curiga dengan maksudnya. Terutama surat atau catatan wasiatnya itu. -_-

Ok! Ini dia chap 3-nya. Maaf telat dan semoga terhibur. RnR lagi, ya! Arigatou ^^

**clown of itachi-san: **Salam kenal, itachi-san! Arigatou udah mau Rnr fic Hika.

Er… Sebenernya, Tobi itu Mbah(?) Madara. #ngorekngorektanahcaricacing

Biar enakkan pake wajahnya Obito-jiisan aja. Lebih gimana gitu… XD #plakk

Ok! Ini dia chap 3-nya. Maaf telat dan semoga terhibur. RnR lagi ya! Arigatou! ^^

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo:** Loha, senpai! Arigatou udah RnR fic Hika! ^^

Tobi? Authis? #liat Tobi berubah jadi Madara ngaktifin sharingan#

Yosh! Ini chap 3-nya udah update. Maaf telat dan semoga terhibur. RnR lagi, ya! Arigatou ^^

**Py Akasuna**: Lohaa, Py-chan! ^^ #ikutan senyum gaje#plakk

Arigatou udah Rnr fic Hika. ^^ Yap, Hika juga kasihan. T.T

Tapi, pelakunya kan saya yang bikin begitu. Hei, kita masih sembunyi di dalem Hiruko, yak?#pletakk

Yosh! Ini dia chap 3-nya. Maaf telat dan semoga terhibur. Rnr lagi, ya! Arigatou! ^^

**Akasuna Deidara:** Loha, Dei-senpai! Arigatou udah RnR Fic Hika! ^^

Hehe… #nyengir gaje# Pengen bacanya. ^^ Aye! Dei-senpai udah bikin akun! #loncat2 gaje#plakk# Arigatou. ^^

Soal Deidara ga Hika jadiin cewek kok. Abisnya Seiyuu-nya itu loh. Wkwkwk XD #senyum2 gaje#

Yosh! Ini dia chap 3-nya. Maaf telat dan semoga terhibur. RnR lagi, ya! Arigatou! ^^

Yoha~ Itu tadi balasan review-nya. Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama. Sekali lagi arigatou sudah RnR fic Hika. Juga buat semua silent readers. Hehe… ^^

Yang soal Deidara itu, gomen Hika ga bisa jadiin perempuan. Dan penerbangannya versi Akatsuki jadi aneh gitu, bukan seperti penerbangan yang formal. Jadi, mohon maaf kalau tidak sesuai. Hheehe ^^

Yosh! Itu saja. Mohon maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang salah dan kurang berkenan.

Minta review, saran, komentar dan kritiknya ya. Arigatou… ^^

RnR lagi, ya! :)

**Review, please! ^^**


End file.
